How It Used To Be
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Modern AU. NOT Elsanna. Elsa is 22 and has a job, a home, a car, and a life. She tries to forget about the past but her 16 year old sister prevents that. Sisterly Fluff. Rated T for intense themes. Mostly implied. Nothing graphic. (I did not draw not do I own the cover image). A Small ••{HIATUS}•• for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Runaway **

**A/N: I love Modern AUs and I haven't found much that **_**aren't**_** Elsanna. I decided to write one up. Its not going to be many chapters long but who knows. This is not Elsanna, it is a Modern AU, and Punzie will make an appearance. Enjoy! No Flames please. Rated T for intense subjects.**

**Elsa is 22 years old. **

**Anna is 16 years old. (I know, they are actually 3 years apart but I changed it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled.**

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Elsa yelled out the car window, to a honking, passing car.

Elsa sighed and rested back up against her seat. She had had a long day at work. Some _idiot _had spilled his coffee all over her paperwork which, guess what, meant more work for her tonight.

Elsa was a secretary. I know, _right?_ Boring!

She got the job because she could type insanely fast and she had a good résumé. It didn't pay all that well but it kept her alive. She had went to college but couldn't afford to pay the last two years so she was forced to drop out.

It had been very disappointing for her but she got through it.

Elsa pulled up in the driveway of her house. It wasn't much but it was still pretty nice. She went inside and set her purse on the dining room table.

_Bzz, bzz, bzz-bzz, bzz_

The platinum-blonde reached inside her purse and pulled our her phone.

"_Anna is gone. Please come over ASAP,_" The text said.

"What?" Elsa whispered to herself.

She grabbed her keys and ran back outside.

She drove as fast as she could, legally.

_Oh Anna, what have you done this time._ Elsa thought.

She pulled up in her parents driveway, got out of the car, ran up to the door, and knocked vigorously.

The door opened to reveal a worried, middle-aged woman.

"What happened?" Elsa demanded.

"I-I'm not sure, she was just gone and-"

"Get in the car," Elsa ran back over to her car and the woman followed.

Elsa drove down the road and made a couple of turns. They soon arrived.

"A Library? Anna hates books," the woman said.

"Exactly," was Elsa's only response and she got out of the car.

When she opened up the Library door, she was greeted by a young man.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," the man greeted kindly.

Elsa acknowledged him with a small smile and then returned her focus on her task. Elsa moved through the rows, book cases on either side of her.

She then suddenly heard a faint sniffle. Elsa smiled softly and turned the corner. There was a strawberry-blonde haired girl sitting in the corner, knees drawn up to her chest.

Elsa approached slowly and quietly.

Elsa kneeled down next to the girl. "Anna?"

The girl looked up at her sister. A small smile graced her features. "Elsa?" The girl whispered.

Elsa nodded, her smile growing a bit wider. "It's me, Sweetheart."

Elsa opened her arms and Anna fell into them, sobbing heavily. Elsa ran her fingers through her little sister's hair. "Its ok. I got you." Elsa whispered.

Elsa rubbed soft circles into the young girl's back. The sobbing had quieted and Elsa pulled away gently.

"Anna? Why did you leave?" Elsa asked, wiping away the remaining tears on Anna's face.

Anna sniffled. "_Him_."

Elsa had a horrified look on her face. "Anna…did he…"

Anna shook her head 'no' violently. "But I thought he was so…so I ran. I knew no one would think I would be here…"

"Except me," Elsa smiled.

Anna nodded. Elsa placed a kiss on her little sister's forehead.

"Lets get you out of the Library though," Elsa suggested.

Anna's eyes went wide. "N-No Elsa, p-please don't take me back home!" Anna pleaded.

"Oh, no no no no. I'm not, I'm not. I promise. Not while _he _is there," Elsa said, standing.

She helped Anna to her feet. Anna was trembling ever so lightly. Elsa wrapped a loving arm around her shoulders and led her out of the library.

"What is Mom doing here?" Anna asked quietly.

"She was the one that informed me that you were gone." Elsa said.

Anna got sat in the back-seat and Elsa got in the driver's seat.

"Anna!" their mother exclaimed as she saw her get in the car.

"Hi Mom," Anna groaned. Elsa chuckled lightly.

Elsa drove back to their Mother's house.

"Elsa, you promised," Anna said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"And I'm keeping that promise. Stay in the car. Mom, I'm going to take Anna out to dinner, just me and her," Elsa informed.

Their mother nodded and got out of the car. "Be back home at 10!" their Mother called to the car that was now pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that. You know I always keep my promises." Elsa said to her sister.

Anna nodded. "I know…So where are we going?"

"Where ever you want to go," Elsa said with a smile.

"I'm really hungry…do you mind if we go to Buffy's Diner?" Anna asked sheepishly.

Elsa giggled. "Of course. Buffy's is the best. Good choice."

Elsa parked in front of the blue and white painted diner.

"Elsa! Anna!" the waiter said excitedly. "My favorite customers!"

Elsa and Anna smiled, made there way over to the counter, and they sat on some stools.

"The usual?" the waiter asked cheerfully. Elsa and Anna nodded. "Very well! Coming right up!"

Elsa looked over at Anna and smiled. Her smile soon faded when she saw the sad look on her sister's face.

"Anna? You ok?"

Anna nodded, which was an obvious lie.

"No you aren't, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…its just…I missed this. _This._ Bonding….ya know?" Anna asked and looked at Elsa.

Elsa frowned slightly and nodded. "I did too. I'm sorry. I should really visit more often."

"Don't be sorry. It's ok. We should hang out a lot more, though."

"I agree. We should. I could just pick you up after work and we could go out and see a movie or something," Elsa proposed.

Anna smiled and nodded. "That would be nice."

Elsa smiled.

"Here we are!" The waiter announced and placed the plates of food in front of the sisters.

"Thank you," Elsa said to the waiter.

Elsa had gotten a hamburger with no cheese and no mayo with French fries. Anna had gotten a burger with everything and bacon. The sisters dug into their meal, sighing in unison at the _amazing_ burgers.

After they had finished, Elsa paid the bill and her and Anna went back to the car.

"Hey, Anna? Do you think you will be ok at home? _He_ shouldn't be there tonight because _he _usually goes out drinking," Elsa said.

"I should be fine but…I'm scared, Elsa. What if…what if…"

Elsa stopped Anna in the middle of that horrifying thought. "You are welcome to stay the night at my place tonight."

Anna looked at Elsa with hope. "Really?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course you are."

Anna flung herself at Elsa and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Elsa."

Elsa hugged Anna back, "No problem. I love you."

"I love you too."

They got in the car and Elsa pulled out her phone.

"_Anna is going to sleep over at my place tonight."_ Elsa texted her mom.

Elsa didn't wait for a response and put her phone down. She turned on the car and drove home.

Once they arrived home, Elsa opened the back door to let Anna out. Elsa stood in front of her sleeping sister and smiled. Elsa unbuckled Anna and picked her up (Bridal Style).

She shut the car door with her foot and walked up to the house door. Elsa unlocked it and walked inside, a sleeping Anna still in her arms.

Elsa walked up the stairs with Anna and finally reached her bedroom. She set Anna down on her bed. She took off Anna's shoes and tucked her baby sister in.

Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

Elsa woke up and stretched her arms. She yawned and looked around the room. She felt movement to the right of her and saw her sister snuggled up in the blankets. Elsa smiled down at her.

It was a Saturday so Elsa decided to let Anna sleep in. Elsa got out of bed, making sure not to wake her sister, and went downstairs. She checked her phone.

10 texts.

Elsa sighed and opened up her texts. They were all from her mother.

"You didn't ask my permission to take my daughter." "I said 10 o clock." "Elsa, you better bring her home right now."

They were all threats and complaints. Elsa put her phone back on the table. She went in the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

10 minutes later, Elsa heard a yawn and mumbling coming down the stairs.

"Good morning," Elsa greeted.

"Mornin'," Anna slurred sleepily.

Elsa smiled. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Anna took a seat at the dining table. Elsa came over with two plates of scrambled eggs and pancakes.

Anna took a big bite of her pancake. "Mmm, thank you Elsa. These are delicious!" Anna hummed.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," Elsa said humbly.

As soon as they finished breakfast, the sisters got ready and dressed.

"So. You can either hang out with me again today or go back home. I do have to take you back home tonight, though." Elsa said to her sister that was sprawled out on the couch.

Anna groaned quietly, not wanting to be rude but was obviously upset.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would love to spend some more time with you today." Anna said.

"I don't mind at all. I would also love to spend more '_sisterly bonding_' time with you," Elsa giggled.

_Maybe this is a good opportunity to reconnect with her. I hope we can rekindle some of it at least._ Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa laid back on the couch and thought. Unfortunately. _He_ kept wriggling its way into Elsa's head.

_Him._

**A/N: Who could **_**him**_** be? You will have to find out! Please Review! No Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rekindling **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy writing this story so expect much more! In this chapter we might find out who "**_**He"**_** is….maybe. Not Elsanna! Modern AU! No Flames! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled.**

"Anna! Elsa!"

Both sisters turned around to find a young woman running across the mall at them.

"Punzie!" Elsa and Anna said in unison.

The young, brunette woman enveloped them in a huge hug. "Long time, no see!"

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you could make it! Did Eugene come with you?"

"No. It's a girls day today!" Rapunzel said with a huge grin. "I missed you guys so much! I'm sorry that we had to go on that long trip."

"By the way, did you have a fun time on the trip. I've always wanted to go to Germany."

"Oh it was _lovely!_ So beautiful! We had a great time," Rapunzel said dreamily.

Anna smiled at Rapunzel's silliness. "You wanna go shop now?"

Rapunzel snapped out of her daze and linked arms with her cousins. "Yes!"

They had probably gone to every women's clothing store in the mall. Mostly just to try on pretty, yet expensive, out fits.

Rapunzel had bought two dresses. One Summer dress with beautiful flower patterns along the bodice and she also bought a pink blouse and a pair of jean shorts.

Anna came out of the stores empty handed but she was perfectly fine with that.

Elsa hadn't wanted anything and she simply watched the two spunky girls try on clothes. She did, though, get pushed into a changing room with dresses in her hands, put there by her sister and cousin. She tried them on, humoring the girls, but didn't want any.

After shopping, they said their farewells to Rapunzel.

"I had such a fun day today," Anna sighed, leaning on Elsa as they walked back to the car.

Elsa wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders and smiled. "I'm glad. I had fun as well. It was fun to see Punzie again."

Anna nodded in agreement.

They got in the car and put on their seat belts.

"Alright, Sweetie. I gotta get you home. _He_ isn't usually home on Sundays," Elsa said, turning on the car.

Anna nodded, staying silent. Elsa frowned at her sister. She new Anna didn't feel safe there. Elsa never did feel safe there but she got to escape when she was 18.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for leaving you. I wish I knew how to rescue you. I'm going to try everything to get you away from that monster. But I'm sorry for abandoning you," Elsa said sincerely.

Anna looked up at her sister. "Its ok, don't apologize. I understand, you just wanted to get away from…_Him_ too."

Elsa bit back tears. She hated herself for leaving Anna. But now Elsa is back, and she _will_ rescue Anna from that Hell.

They finally arrived at their Mother's house. Elsa got out of the car along with Anna. Anna ran and clung to her older sister's arm.

"Anna, everything will be ok." Elsa said, looking over at her sister.

Elsa raised her hand to knock but the door swung open.

_Oh no. No no no no please, gosh no. _Elsa thought franticly.

"WHERE 'AVE YA BEEN?!" A buff, tall man sputtered.

Elsa stood there stunned but soon snapped out of it. She turned around and ran towards the car, dragging Anna with her.

"No no, please," Anna whimpered, being dragged by Elsa.

Elsa opened the car door and shoved Anna in, trying to get her safe. The man came stomping over to Elsa.

_SMACK_!

Elsa held a hand up to her face. Tears were spilling out down her face.

"WHERE DA YA THINK YA 'AR 'GOIN?!" He said as he smacked Elsa across the face again.

He smelt of cigars and whiskey. He grabbed her arm and tossed her to the side.

"_Oof_." Elsa said as her shoulder hit the pavement.

She looked up to see the man pounding on the car door window. Anna was curled up in the seat, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Anna!_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Elsa yelled at the man.

She struggled to pull herself off the pavement. She got up and ran to the other side of the car while _He_ was occupied. She got in, without _Him_ noticing and turned the car on.

"HEY!" He yelled, finally noticing.

Elsa pulled out of the driveway and drove away from that place as fast as the car would go. Once she reached somewhere far away from that house, she parked. She got out of the car and opened up the back door. She got in and sat next to a still curled up Anna.

"Anna? Its me, Elsa," Elsa said reaching out placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Please! Don't, d-don't hurt me!" Anna said and scooted away from Elsa.

"Anna! Its just me. I wont hurt you! John is gone now," Elsa promised.

Anna looked up at Elsa. She had a tear-streaked face and blood shot eyes. Anna gasped returned to her curled up form and continued bawling

Elsa pulled the 16 year old onto her lap. Anna buried her face in her older sister's chest, whimpering and sobbing. Elsa hugged her close.

She placed a kiss on Anna's head and stoked her hair. "Shh, Its ok now. I'm here. He can't hurt you."

Elsa cradled her sister, whispering encouraging words until Anna calmed down. Anna was reduced to quiet whimpers and occasional sniffles. Anna looked up at her.

"H-he hit you, Elsa. D-Didn't he?" Anna whispered.

"Don't worry about me," Elsa said and placed a kiss on her sister's forehead.

"B-But…your cheek is still red. I know he hit you."

Elsa closed her eyes. One tear escaped. "Yes, Anna….he hit me."

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. Elsa returned the hug and allowed herself to cry a little into Anna's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea he would be there. He could have hurt you. I'm sorry," Elsa wept.

It was as if they were taking turns comforting one another. Anna clung to Elsa tighter.

"Don't apologize! This is not your fault! He hit _you_, not me. So please don't apologize," Anna chastised.

Elsa nodded weakly into the strawberry-blonde's shoulder. Elsa pulled out of the hug and wiped her own eyes. They both sniffled a bit before regaining their composure.

Elsa then got out of the back seat and returned up front in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked meekly.

"My house. Then I have to speak with someone," Elsa replied and started to drive.

.

They returned to Elsa's home and Anna sat down on the couch. Elsa pulled out her phone and went upstairs.

Elsa dialed a number.

"Hi, I'd like to report child abuse." Elsa said to the lady on the other side of the call.

.

30 minutes after the call, someone knocked on the door. Elsa opened the door and a man had his badge held out in front of him.

"Hello Ma'am. We are with Child Protective Services. We received your call," The man said.

"Yes, yes you did. Please come in," Elsa said.

A man and a few police officers walked in. "Where was the crime taken place?"

"Anderson Street," Elsa responded.

Elsa smiled sadly over at her sister who had fallen asleep on the couch 15 minutes ago.

"And on the phone you said it happened 45 minutes ago?" the man asked.

Elsa nodded. "And my sister is the victim of it," Elsa said and gestured to the sleeping girl.

The man nodded. "We will go investigate and expect to receive a call in tomorrow. For now, your sister will being staying with you since you have no other immediate family, correct?"

Elsa nodded again.

"Very well. Have a nice day," The man said and walked out the door with the police officers following him.

Elsa shut the door and sighed.

_I hope I did the right thing. I just want what's best for Anna._

She turned around and walked over to her sleeping sister and giggled at Anna's weird sleeping position.

Anna was sprawled out, her left arm hanging off the back of the couch, her right arm draped across her chest, her right leg hanging of the side of the couch, and her left leg laying comfortably.

Elsa shook her head in amusement and shook her sister lightly.

"Hng? Whasgoinon?" Anna slurred.

Elsa laughed at her sister. "You fell asleep on the couch, goofball."

Anna groaned and snuggled back into the couch. "Lemme sleep!"

Elsa smirked and started to tickle Anna's sides. "Nope!"

Anna started laughing loudly. Anna had always been extremely ticklish ever since childhood. Anna squealed, her eyes filled with tears now. "Ok! Ok! I'm getting up!"

Elsa stopped tickling her and giggled. "Still ticklish I guess."

Anna playfully glared at her and got up off the couch. "What time is it?"

"Um…" Elsa checked her phone, "…8:35. Time to go to bed in your actual bed."

"8 is bedtime?" Anna asked, offended at the horridly early bedtime.

"No, but you were just asleep on that couch so I'm guessing you are pretty tired," Elsa pointed out.

"Ugh, I guess you're right," Anna sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Aren't I always?" Elsa asked with a smirk, following Anna up the stairs.

Anna giggled. "Sure."

.

Once Anna was all tucked in, Elsa went back down stairs and sat on the couch. She sat there for a bit, lost in her own thoughts.

_I think calling Child Services was the best call. I mean, if I didn't I would have no chance in getting custody of Anna and she would still be in an abusive home._

Elsa started to flash back to her own memories of living with an abusive step-dad. She and Anna had it rough as children. When Elsa had moved to New York, Anna didn't take it well.

_But now I'm back. For Anna. _Elsa had to tell herself over and over again.

.

After sitting on the couch for a while, thinking, Elsa eventually took herself back to bed, sleeping next to her baby sister.

.

It was in the afternoon when Elsa's phone rang.

"Hello?" Elsa asked.

"_Yes. This is Child Services. We would like to interview you and Anna this evening around 6 o clock. Would that be a problem?"_

"Oh, it wouldn't be a problem at all," Elsa confirmed.

"_Great. Just to keep you updated, we have interviewed your mother and step-father already. We arrived yesterday at their house and found him intoxicated. Perhaps the Social Worker coming over can fill you in more. Have a nice day."_

Call Ended.

Elsa sighed and put her phone down.

"Who was that?" Anna asked, approaching Elsa.

"Anna, come sit down with me," Elsa said and led her sister over to the couch.

Anna looked confused but she sat down anyways.

"After yesterday's events, I decided to call Child Services. Since you are under 18, you are in Mother and John's custody, which, of course, is awful considering John is…abusive. They are coming over to interview us," Elsa said, worried her sister might be upset.

Anna nodded.

"Do I have to go into foster care if I am taken away from them?" Anna asked.

"Well, if you would like, I was hoping since I am your only family left, that you could stay with me…" Elsa trailed off, nervous of what her answer might be.

"I would love to stay with you!" Anna said but didn't want to be pushy so she rephrased, "I-I mean if…you don't mind, of course."

"Of course I don't mind," Elsa assured, "We will see what happens."

"What time are they coming over?"

"They said around 6. Also, don't be nervous around them, ok? They will ask some questions about living with them and it may bring back some…unpleasant memories, but don't be nervous," Elsa said, telling herself that more than actually telling Anna.

Anna nodded, still uneasy. She didn't want to be interrogated but she new that wants what was going to happen. Her imagination was getting the best of her though.

"Yeah, I'd do anything to get out of that hell-hole."

Elsa chuckled lightly at her sisters statement, though it was very true. That place _was_ hell and Elsa new it too well.

_Way_ too well.

**A/N: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And John is the step-dad not the actual Father. But the Father will be mentioned…Stay tuned! No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beauty Puts The Beast In Its Place**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! And I don't think Hans is a Scandinavian name for John but I could be wrong. Also let me kind of clear some things up. It might have been a little confusing.**

**The reason Anna isn't going to school right now is because its spring break.**

**Elsa moved to NY when she was 18 and just moved back to her home town 2 weeks ago. In the Library was the first time in a while that she got to see Anna again. Anna decided she didn't want to bring up her sister's move because she was just enjoying hanging out with her.**

**I'm not going to reveal where Elsa and Anna's home town is but I may go as far as giving hints.**

**The mother is not physically abusive but the step-dad (John) is. But, the mother is neglectful which is a form of abuse.**

**Elsa has decided to take some time off of work ever since Anna ran away to the Library. I was going to include the call that she made to her boss in the story but I figured it would be rather boring. **

**Ok, I hope that cleared some stuff up. Im sorry that my writing is sorta confusing. Also sorry for the long A/N. Now enjoy this chapter. NOT Elsanna. Modern AU. No Flames!**

_Knock Knock Knock_

Elsa opened the door. A young lady with brunette hair, tied in a bun was standing in front of her with a clipboard. She wasn't much taller than Elsa, probably around the same height.

"Hello Ms. Grasiøs, my name is Belle and I will be the social worker interviewing you and your sister today," The lady said kindly.

"Oh, yes please come in," Elsa said, stepping aside, allowing Belle to come in.

Elsa walked over to the couch. "Please, take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Belle sat down on the love seat that was across from the couch. Elsa sat down next to Anna who was obviously nervous. Her body language was awkward and she wasn't normally that quiet.

"So, we received your report about your sister Anna being abused in Mr. Ond's household. I would like to ask you two a few questions. Let's start with Anna," Belle said.

Belle was a very nice lady, Elsa could tell. Her posture was straight but her body language did not put her off as mean. She had a very kind tone of voice and had an appeasing smile.

Anna nodded and forced a small smile.

Belle flipped a page on her clipboard. "How old are you, Anna?"

"16," Anna replied.

Belle wrote it down on her clipboard. "Do you have any current physical injuries?"

"Not of right now, no."

Belle nodded and wrote another thing down. "Elsa filed a report on your father. Is your mother protective or also abusive?"

Anna hesitated for a moment. "Its more like…neglectful."

"How so?"

"She never abused me, yet always stood and watched him beat me up."

Elsa was taken aback by this statement. She started to feel even more hatred towards both of her parents.

_How could they? I cant believe….No no! She promised!_ Elsa thought to herself.

Belle noticed Elsa's rage forming in her eyes yet continued the interview. "And Anna, you go to High School?"

"Yes, but its Spring Break right now so I'm off for another week."

Belle wrote it down. "When did he start abusing you and how. If you cant answer that, I understand." Belle looked at both of the girls with a concerned look.

It looked as if Elsa was going to burst from rage.

"Ms. Grasiøs…are you alright?" Belle asked.

Elsa took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself down. Once she was finally composed she smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm sorry. You may continue the interview, I'm fine."

Belle nodded, still unsure of Elsa's condition. She turned back to face Anna.

"He started hitting me when I was 5. But Elsa took most of the blows for me and I feel awful about that, though I am forever grateful," Anna looked over at her big sister with teary eyes.

Elsa smiled sadly, "I couldn't bare to see you hurt by that monster."

Belle wrote all of that down. "So he abused _both_ of you?"

Anna and Elsa nodded slowly.

Belle dealt with many, many cases of abuse. Each one was hard. It was hard to hear about low lives treating their kids horribly to get out their anger or stupidity. Belle just frowned and wrote something else down.

"Are you afraid to return home?" Belle asked Anna.

Anna's eyes widened and she nodded her head violently. "Yes, yes I am very afraid. He has been gone for 3 years and he came back a month ago. Its been way worse than it has ever been."

Anna wanted badly to jump into her sister's arms but she wanted to stay strong for the interview. She had had enough of her step-dad's abuse and was thankful Elsa called Child Protective Services.

Elsa closed her eyes tightly when she heard Anna's words. '_Its been way worse_.' Its worse? Worse?!

Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to console herself. Anna looked at her sister worriedly. They were both going to break soon and everyone in the room knew it.

"We can take a break if you would like…" Belle suggested, looking at them with a concerned expression.

Elsa and Anna nodded. Elsa walked out of the living room at a fast pace, and up the stairs. Anna followed.

Belled sighed. She genuinely felt bad for the sisters.

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on her sister's bedroom door.

She heard a muffled 'Come in.' Anna opened the door and shut it behind her.

Elsa was leaning against her head board, a few stay tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She promised…" Elsa whispered

Anna walked over to the bed and sat beside her sister. She entwined her finger with her older sister's.

"Who promised?" Anna asked softly.

"When I left…I had Mom _promise_ me that if John ever came back, she would protect you. She _promised_. Anna, I am so sorry," Elsa said, looking over at her sister with teary eyes.

"Hey its ok," Anna said, her voice quivering, betraying her words.

"Won't let them take you back, ok? No matter what happens, I love you," Elsa smiled sadly, giving her sister's hand a loving squeeze.

Anna sniffled and let a few tears fall, "I love you too."

They sat their in silence, I sad yet comfortable silence. Their tears dissipated and sniffling stopped soon enough.

"I think we have kept Belle waiting long enough," Elsa said getting up off the bed.

Anna nodded and followed her sister back down the stairs. Belle was sitting comfortable on the love seat, going through some documents. She looked up to see the two sisters coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry we've kept you waiting for so long," Elsa said with an apologetic look and sat down on the couch.

Anna sat beside her and nodded in agreement with what Elsa said.

"Oh, no worries. I understand. That was actually the last question of Anna's interview. I just need to ask you a few questions, Ms. Grasiøs," Belle said, smiling the whole way through.

"Yes of course. Is Anna allowed to stay or…"

"I suggest not."

Elsa nodded and turned to her sister. "Just stay in my room, ok? I'll be don't in a few minutes."

Anna nodded and went upstairs.

"I will be turning in this information from the review to the CPS. We have already interviewed your Mother and Step-Father. Mr. Ond, your step-father, said that he did not abused Anna or you in any way. His lack of sobriety definitely contradicted his words and he is in the police's custody," Belle informed.

Elsa nodded at this information and was slightly relieved.

"However, we did interview you Mother. She also said that he did not abuse neither you nor Anna. But, from Anna and your testimony, as well as a few neighbors, it doesn't look good for your Step-Father. There will be a court session held a week from now. You and Anna can testify against your Step-father. If it works out, your Step-father will go to jail for 3 years due to Child Abuse and Substance usage."

Elsa just sat there, taking it all in. She nodded again.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Belle said sympathetically, as if she just read Elsa's mind.

"Yeah…"

"So if your Step-Father ends up going to jail, which in this case is most likely, your mother will be given the chance to take parenting classes if she is co-operative. When your Step-Father gets out of jail, supposing goes to jail, and she and him take classes it would already be too late to get Anna back. Anna would be 19 by then and when she is over the age of eighteen, she no longer needs a legal guardian," Belle explained.

"Meaning, either Anna would go to a foster home, a group home, or stay with you. At that point you get to decide where she goes. If you choose for her to stay with you, I would have to evaluate your living situation and determine if you are fit to have a child, teenager really, living with you. But form the looks of it, your house seems to reach the expectations though I would have to evaluate a lot more than just a glance around." Belle smiled.

"Ye, of course. Also I think I would let her decide where she wants to go," Elsa said. "But anything is better that her being with _Him._"

Belle nodded in agreement. "Though, that is if everything does work out nicely. But anyways, for now, this week Anna will be staying with you up until court is held."

"Ok, thank you," Elsa said, standing up.

Belle stood up as well. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Grasiøs. See you next Monday."

Belle walked out the front door and Elsa closed it behind her. Elsa leaned her forehead on the door and sighed.

_Everything seems to be working out well, considering the circumstances. Lets just hope it stays this way._

Elsa walked upstairs and knocked softly on her bedroom door. "Anna? Can I come in?"

She could her light footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and Elsa walked in. She turned to her left to find a sniffling Anna.

"Oh Anna." Elsa said sadly and pulled her little sister into a hug. "What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

Elsa walked over to her bed with Anna and they sat down on it. Anna hugged Elsa tightly, arms wrapped around the older girl's waist. Elsa place a kiss on her sisters head and ran her fingers through the Strawberry-blonde's hair.

Anna smiled in between sniffles. The feeling of someone playing with her hair was always soothing for her.

Elsa placed another kiss on the 16 year old's head. "Please tell me why you are crying."

Anna whimpered softly, "…I'm scared, Elsa…I don't want to go back with _Him_."

"You wont. I talked with Belle and she said its most likely that he is going to jail. Don't be scared, Sweetheart, I'm right here," Elsa hugged Anna closed.

Anna snuggled into the embrace and wiped her eyes. Her whimpering had quieted as Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's hair and placed occasional kisses on her head, cheeks, and nose. Anna slowly began to give into sleep.

Once Anna was fast asleep in Elsa's lap, Elsa moved her sister to a more comfortable position, laying down on the bed. Elsa got under the covers beside her sister. She pushed a few bangs out of the younger girl's face and place a kiss on her forehead.

Anna smiled in her sleep. "Night Elsa."

"Good night, Anna."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Btw, Ond is Norwegian for 'evil.' And Grasiøs is Norwegian for 'graceful.' Please Review! No Flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reassurance **

**A/N: Hey! Sorry its been a while since an update for this story! But I'm here, don't fret! Please review, guys. It helps me know if I'm doing well. :D Anyways lets get to the actual chapter! There has been a bit of a time lapse. Not Elsanna (I know I always say it but I just don't want anyone to mistake this for Elsanna). No Flames! Also there is ****NO ElsaXRapunzel! NONE! ****They are cousins for crying out loud!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled. All rights go to Disney. Except the other characters like John belong to me.**

"Wow…" the young woman said. "I hope everything works out well. Just so you know, I will always be here for you guys."

The spunky brunette was very energetic and fun-loving but when it came to serious matters, she was the ideal comforter and person to talk to.

"Thank you, Punzie," Elsa gave her cousin a loving smile. 

"It's really no problem at all," Rapunzel smiled back. "Where is Anna right now?"

"I allowed her to go out with some friends from school. I was a little worried at first but our step-father is in a holding cell and my mother would never hurt her. So I trust her to stay safe," Elsa explained.

Rapunzel nodded. "I understand. She's a good girl. She's also stubborn, I doubt she could be easily peer pressured."

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "I agree. But sometimes the stubbornness is not so good." Then Elsa sighed, "I'm glad that I have her back…"

"I bet she feels the same way. She really does love you, Elsa. I would hang out with her before my family and I went to Germany. All she talked about was you."

The platinum-blonde was taken aback by her statement. She had expected her little sister to resent Elsa for leaving her. "Really?"

Rapunzel smiled, "You really had no idea? Elsa she has always loved you and still loves you to this day. More than anything and everything."

Elsa smiled to herself. It was really good to have some reassurance. Though, her smile soon faltered, "Tomorrow."

Rapunzel sighed and nodded, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You told me what the social worker said and by the looks of it, your step-dad will be in jail for a very long time."

"Yes, I'm just worried for Anna. John is going to be there and Anna wants nothing to do with him, neither do I. I'm just afraid that seeing his face again will bring back some…traumatizing things for her. She has been through a lot."

"And so have you…" Rapunzel said almost inaudibly, with a small frown. "I'm worried for both of you guys. But tomorrow shouldn't be bad. You will both share your testimonies. And then the judge will decide, as well as the jury of course."

"But that's just the thing. Just seeing Johns face is bad enough but having to- to retell the _whole_ sorry of what happened…what _he_ has _done_," Elsa said with fury, starting to get worked up.

Rapunzel placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and kept her tone as soft and gentle as possible. "Calm down. What you guys went through was insanely rough and _that_ I will never understand… but I do understand what it is like to care for someone. And I think you and Anna should talk things out before you share your testimonies in court. It will make it not as hard because you guys will have already gone through it."

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded. "You are right. I'll talk with her tonight."

Rapunzel removed her hand from Elsa's shoulder and smiled. "Great."

.

"I'm home!" Anna called cheerily and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Anna!" Elsa said, looking up from her book.

Anna walked over to the couch where Elsa was sitting and sat down next to her.

"What's up, sis?"

"Oh, I'm just reading. Nothing important. Did you have fun?" Elsa set her book on the other side of her, giving her little sister her full attention.

"I went to the movies with Kristoff and Jen. We went to see _Annabelle_. They teased me the whole night saying that I was Annabelle since my name is- well, you get the idea. And then I got to tease Jen 'cause she screamed like a girl in the movies when Annabelle would pop up."

"She _is_ a girl, Anna," Elsa smirked.

"I know, but it was a _really_ high pitched scream. I mean like, dang."

"Were you scared?"

Anna pondered, "Eh. I mean the fact that there was no music score in the background made it scarier but I didn't scream. I do have to admit it was pretty creepy. Kristoff looked kinda spooked."

"You have told me about Jen but who is this Kristoff? Is he your boyfriend?"

Anna's cheeks flushed, "N-no just friends."

Elsa smirked, "Sure…."

"No, really, Elsa. Just friends, I swear."

"Okay, I believe you," Elsa teased.

Anna huffed and leaned back on the couch. Elsa nudged her arm, "Hey, I'm just teasing."

"…Ugh I know," Anna smiled.

Elsa returned the smiled. "You should have seen your face."

Anna rolled her eyes. The older girl chuckled. Elsa sighed and thought for a moment.

"Anna. I really hate to ruin the good mood but I have to talk with you. It's pretty serious."

Anna looked concerned and sat up. "What, what is it?"

Elsa turned to face her sister. "As you know we have to go to court tomorrow."

Anna nodded slowly.

"And we will have to share our testimonies…And that will be really hard for you. I can understand that. So…I was thinking that we should talk about it. It would help it be less difficult for tomorrow…"

Anna looked down at her hands that were situated in her lap and nodded.

"I want to first address one thing. I left, and I was wrong to leave you. I hate myself for leaving you."

"No, its ok Elsa. I understand…I just have one question…Were you planning on coming back for me?" Anna looked up at her sister.

Elsa couldn't look at Anna. Then she shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why…" Anna asked, hurt written across her face.

"…I had mom promise-"

"No Elsa!" Anna said harshly, standing up. "You weren't even going to visit?"

Elsa looked up at her sister and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you think I moved _back _to this horrid town. It was for _you_!"

Elsa was also now standing up, both girls glaring at each other.

"I moved back here to see _you!_ I quit my old job for _you_!"

"Oh, and you _left_ me for _ME?_" Anna shouted.

Elsa took a step back.

"You heard what I told that social worker. I got worse and worse. Now he didn't have two anger outlets. He only had _one_," Anna gestured to herself. "So don't '_guilt trip_' me or whatever the hell that was!"

Elsa stared at her with a hurt and betrayed expression, "I told you I'm sorry, Anna. I regret leaving you. I've regretted it the day I left."

It was pure silence for a few moments.

"…And guess who took most of the beatings for you as we grew up. Guess who nearly died from getting beaten so bad. _Guess_," Elsa snarled.

The last word was left hanging in the air. Both girls glaring at each other, not standing in the middle of the room.

"You act as if I haven't been beaten as well. We both experienced the same thing." Anna said firmly but no longer with a bite.

Elsa gave one nod. Anna took that as a cue to go on.

"So can we please stop screaming at each other and agree both of our lives suck?"

That earned the smallest, teensiest smile from Elsa. Again, Elsa nodded. The older girl sat back down and rested her head in her hands. Anna sat beside her sister.

"Gosh we are a _messed up_ family."

"I'm afraid we are." Came Elsa's muffled response.

"Court is going to be fun," Anna said sarcastically.

Elsa sat up and pulled her sister into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna returned the hug. "That word has been overused."

Elsa chuckled softly, "But I really am. I shouldn't have yelled at you and you know I didn't mean what I said."

"I'm sorry too. I also yelled and what I said, I didn't mean."

Elsa sighed and the two pulled out of the hug. "So…you know that they are going to ask you much, much harder questions than Belle asked you…right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm less scared of that doofus now. I feel stupid for crying in the car-"

"No Anna. You shouldn't feel stupid. He was going to hurt you badly, how else were you supposed to react?"

"I could have tried to fight back!"

Elsa gave her an un-amused look. "Anna, he is at least '6"7. What you did was perfectly rational. You got in the car to avoid harm."

"But I cried like a baby!"

"No you did not. It is ok to be afraid, Anna. Who is telling you that what you did was childish? If it was that Kristoff guy then I swear to God-"

"Don't worry, it wasn't Kristoff-" Anna cut herself off.

Elsa was furious, "So someone _did_ say this to you! Tell me who it is!"

"I don't want you to hurt him! He was right!"

"A he…"

Anna face palmed. _Way to go. Might as well tell her his name since you gave practically everything else away._

"If someone didn't mean harm than why would they tell you those awful things?"

_She is right…_ Anna thought_. I trusted him with information and all he did was insult me._

"Though, I think of it as constructive criticism."

Elsa would have rolled her eyes but the fact that she was seething practically stopped her physically. "Tell. Me. Anna."

"Don't hurt him. Ok?"

Elsa took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm down. "Ok. I wont hurt him. But I can't promise any damage to his property." Elsa mumbled the last part.

"Elsa!"

"Fine, fine. Tell me."

"Hans. He goes to my school and we saw him at the movies. I got talking with him and then he just said that I was being weak. He was right though."

Then Anna began to retell what happened…

"_That was the best. Movie. Ever!" Kristoff said as they walked out of the theatres._

"_I thought it was pretty cool to. A bit spooky, don't ya think, Jen?" Anna teased, nudging Jen's shoulder._

"_Quite."_

_Anna and Kristoff laughed. _

"_Hey guys!" the group heard someone call and they turned around to find a auburn haired man._

"_Oh hey Hans!" Anna chimed with a small smile._

_Hans started to walk over to the three. Kristoff slightly scowled at the man and Jen just avoided eye contact. Hans looked at Kristoff and Jen distastefully and returned his gaze to Anna, putting on a fake grin._

"_Lovely to see you here!" he said._

"_Yeah we just finished seeing Annabelle."_

"_Hey! Me too!" Hans said with see-through enthusiasm. "It thought it was awful."_

"_Uh oh yeah. Really really bad." Anna lied._

_Kristoff and Jen frowned at her. "But a second ago you said-"_

"_Shh, Jen."_

_Jen scoffed. "I'll see you at the car." And she turned and walked to the car._

"_I'm going to follow Jen. We will wait for you but don't take to long with him." Kristoff scowled at Hans._

_Anna nodded, not once looking at Kristoff and keeping her gaze on Hans. With that, Kristoff walked back with Jen._

"_So how have you been?" Hans asked leading her over to a near by bench. _

_They sat down and Anna angled he body to face Hans. "Pretty good. Some stuff going on but overall fine."_

"_What stuff?" Hans asked with fake concern, scooting closer to Anna._

"_Oh um…just I have to go to court tomorrow. To testify against my step-dad." Anna scooted away._

"_What did he do?" Hans scooting even closer._

"…_He…beat Elsa and I…ever since we were little…"Anna said getting a little choked up, not finding the strength to move away._

"_Yeah, I got beat up too. And I didn't cry, not once," Hans said with the pride he didn't have._

"_Oh?" Anna cleared her throat, feeling foolish._

"_Yep. Had to go to the hospital a few times but not once did I shed a tear. Wait…did you cry?" Hans asked, scooting away slowly in disgust._

_Anna nodded, meekly._

"_Wow, you must have been weak." _

_Anna gave him a hurt look. "What was I supposed to do?"_

"_Fight. Fight back. Don't just sit there and cry like a baby."_

_Hans' façade was gone. He was, under the fake caring disguise, prideful and arrogant _

"_I guess. I didn't really think about it at the time."_

"_You sure didn't." Hans got up. "Nice talking with you." _

_Then he just left her sitting on the bench. She felt the urge to cry but remembered what Hans said. She stood up off the bench and started to walk back to the car._

_When she reached the car, Kristoff was already sitting in the driver's seat and Jen was sitting in Shotgun. Anna opened up the car door and hopped in the back._

"_Sorry it took so long."_

_No response._

_Kristoff turned on the car and backed out of the parking spot._

"_What?" Anna was confused._

"_Have fun with Hans back there?" Jen said with a bite to her words._

"_No actually. He was fairly rude." Anna said._

"_Hm, figures."_

"_What the heck, Jen!"_

_Jen turned around in her seat, looking back at Anna. "What's wrong, Princess? Why don't you go and lie to Hans saying that he was a perfect angel tonight."_

"_Jen," Kristoff scolded._

_Jen sat back in her seat and huffed. "I'm sorry, Anna. I just don't like the fact that you lied to that jerk just to make him like you."_

_Anna was silent. "I know…I know I shouldn't have. Sorry."_

_The car trip was silent until they reached Elsa's house._

"_Bye Anna," Kristoff said. _

"_Bye," She replied and got out of the car._

"And then I came home…" Anna finished.

Elsa just sat there. She had a mix of anger towards Hans, disappointment towards Anna, and thankfulness for her friends looking out for Anna.

"Jen was right in saying that Hans is a jerk. Stay away from him. Also, please don't try to change yourself just to make others like you. Ok? You are perfect the way you are," Elsa said honestly.

Anna nodded her head, feeling a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright. And remember, its ok to cry. What Hans said was a lie. It's physically impossible not to cry for that many years of being 'beaten' which I'm not even sure happened. Crying is a natural thing. And you aren't a baby if you cry. Don't let that douche bag make you think otherwise."

"Ok," Anna responded.

Elsa hugged her sister. Anna hugged her back and snuggled into the embrace.

"I love you, Anna. You can cry anytime and my shoulder is always available," Elsa smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Els."

"No problem."

**A/N: A lengthy chapter. But the longer the better. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R (Read and Review). Which, you have already read it so review please! No flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Trial**

**A/N: Oooo its gonna get angst-y! Rated T+ Maybe! Also instead of doing multiple court dates, most things will just be in this one trial that way Elsa and Anna wont have to return. I really don't want to disappoint you guys with this chapter! Ok well I hope you guys enjoy it! The Court room…R&R! **

_Click-click_

Elsa opened the car door and got in the driver's seat. Anna was already in the back, obviously nervous. Elsa looked it the rear-view mirror. Anna was visibly shaking.

"You ok?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah," Anna answered quietly, not looking up.

Elsa was hesitant but she eventually looked away from the mirror and turned on the car.

.

"We're here," Elsa informed her sister, getting out of the car.

Anna opened the door and got out of the car. She looked at the building. There were people rushing up and down the steps, brief cases in hand, making phone calls.

"Come on," Elsa started to walk up the steps, Anna trailing close behind. They had to squeeze their way through, trying their best not to trip or bump anyone.

.

When they entered the actual room, the jury was just settling into their seats and the judge was taking his seat as well. There was Elsa's lawyer sitting to the left and John, with two police officers on either side of him, and his lawyer, that they provided for him, sitting to the right.

John was cuffed and still in his holding cell jumper. He had a nasty expression that was engraved in Elsa and Anna's mind. An expression very familiar to them.

Elsa led Anna down the middle of the room, keeping a close eye on John, and took their seats next to the lawyer.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Grasiøs. Court will be starting in 2 minutes. You came just in time," the lawyer said.

"We were lucky to have made it on time," Elsa said under her breath.

Elsa then remembered one court session with John…

_._

"_Will the defendant please rise?" the bailiff stated._

_John stood up, hands cuffed behind his back. _

"_Mr. John Ond, accused of child abuse and substance abuse." the Judge said._

_Then the Judge then explained what John's constitutional rights were. They already appointed John a lawyer because of his lack of money. _

_When the Judge was finished speaking, John responded to the charges, "I plea not guilty, your Honor."_

_Elsa rolled her eyes. Of course he would say he wasn't guilty. It didn't come as a surprise to Elsa. _

_She made eye contact with the man. His stare was blank. Dead. Like there was no soul inside of his body. Just a blank, awful stare._

.

_Thump Thump_.

"Order in court!"

"The defendant may give an opening statement," the Judge informed.

"I choose no to, your Honor," John responded.

"The respondent may give an opening statement."

"I choose no to, your Honor," Elsa responded.

As the trial went on, Elsa started to think to herself. _What if John actually wins this? Belle said we had good chances of winning and my lawyer is very successful so we should win this. All I need is Anna to be safe. That's all I care about._

Elsa glanced over at John's lawyer who is now standing up. Elsa snaps back to reality and pays attention.

"…As you can see here, my client did not hit either of the women sitting over there." John's lawyer said. "May I call Ms. Anna Grasiøs to the witness box?"

The Judge nodded and Anna stood up. Elsa watched her sister go up and sit down. She looked at Elsa and Elsa gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ms. Grasiøs, on the night of March 5th, 2014 where were you at 7:05 pm," John's lawyer asked Anna.

"I'm pretty sure we were pulling up in my Mom's driveway." Anna answered a little shakily.

The lawyer nodded. "Who were you with?"

"My older sister, Elsa."

"And why were you at the Ond household?"

"Because my sister was dropping my off at my house which happens to be the Ond household," Anna was getting irritated.

"What exactly happened after you pulled into the driveway?"

"Elsa and I got out of the car. I was standing next to her when John opened the door, drunk. Elsa told me to run and get in the car so I did. I was…in the back seat crying. I didn't see what happened after besides John pounding on the car door. The next thing I know, we are far away from the house and I'm hugging Elsa…" Anna finished, tears stinging in the corner of her eyes.

"So you didn't see what happened when you were in the car, crying?"

"No, I didn't."

"So John didn't lay a hand on you?"

Anna knew where he was going with it and she got mad. Through gritted teeth she replied, "…No…He didn't…"

"And since John was intoxicated, he was not thinking clearly. He would have not hurt Ms. Graciøs." Then the lawyer continued. "So in your childhood. When is the earliest you remember being 'abused'?"

"Since I was 4."

"What kind of abuse?"

Anna went silent for a second. _Who did this guy think he was?_ "Whipped with a belt, slapped, punched, shoved to the ground, kicked."

Anna caught a glance at Elsa. Elsa was staring at her sister sympathetically, a few tears running down her cheeks. That was almost enough to make Anna breakdown but Anna stayed strong.

"And for how long did John do this?"

"From when I was 4 up to when I was 14."

"Why up until 14? What changed?"

"He left for 2 years but he came back a month ago."

"Did he continue 'abusing' you when he came back?"

"Yes?"

"In the same ways?"

"…No," Anna didn't look over at Elsa. She couldn't bare the confused look and the soon horrified look that her sister would have on her face when Anna answered the next question.

"In what ways did he 'abuse' you in the last month?"

"He…He would hit me with…his baseball bats until I coughed up blood then…lock me in the shed in the backyard. Or he would whip me…with his belt until I was bleeding…" Anna choked out, recalling awful memories.

Elsa had tears spilling down her cheeks but the one emotion she had that was overpowering the sadness and despair. _**Anger**_**. **Pure hatred. Loathing. And the fact…the fact that in this moment, he had a smug grin on his face was enough for Elsa. She was filled with rage.

Anna could sense Elsa's rage from the witness box. When Elsa looked over at Anna, Anna mouthed '_Don't.'_

Elsa's face was red. The only thing that stopped her, even if it was a little thing, was her sister's small plea. Elsa took deep breaths and tried, _tried_ to calm down.

John's lawyer shook his head, not believing a work Anna said. _That,_ made Elsa even more mad.

_Conceal, Don't Feel. Don't ruin this trial because of your anger. Calm down. For Anna._

"Ms. Grasiøs, there is not a shed on the Ond property," the lawyer said.

Anna glared daggers at him. "Yes there is, in the back yard."

The lawyer shook his head. "The police searched their property. No shed."

Then it came to Anna. _No…no…Mom didn't…_ Anna looked at Elsa. They shared the same look of horror. _Mom tore down the shed…for John!_

She could go to jail for tampering with evidence.

Elsa took a deep breath. _But we still have evidence, it ok._

"I've made my point, your Honor," John's lawyer said.

The Judge thumped his gavel. Johns lawyer sat down.

"Ms. Grasiøs, you may sit down," the Judge said.

Anna got up and sat next to Elsa. Elsa quickly pulled Anna into a hug but soon had to pull away, hearing her own name being called.

"Good job, I love you." Elsa said with a soft smile, getting out of her seat.

"Thanks. I love you too," Anna gladly returned the smile.

Elsa sat in the witness box but this time her own lawyer was questioning her for the good. Elsa sighed with relief and relaxed just a tiny bit.

"Firstly, I would like to address the night of March 5th, 2014, 7:05 pm. Where were you at this time?"

"I was driving Anna home."

"Before, when Ms. Grasiøs, your sister, said that she was in the car crying, where were you at that time?"

"Well after I told Anna to get in the car, she did. But when I tried to get in, John slapped me across the face. Then he grabbed my arm and threw me on the pavement. Then when he was distracted, I went around the other side of the car to get in. I drove us away to safety in a Target parking lot."

"When you hit the pavement, it left a bruise, correct?"

Elsa had a hint of a smile, "Yes."

Her lawyer asked permission to approach the Bench to show the evidence. When he was allowed permission, he showed the judge a picture of a nasty bruise on Elsa's arm.

The Judge nodded and the lawyer went back over to the witness bench.

"And were you also abused by Mr. Ond?"

"Yes, yes I was."

"What did he do?"

"Punched, slapped, kicked, whipped with belt, shoved into the wall, and choked."

"How old were you when the abuse started and stopped?"

"I was 4 when it started and 18, when I moved out, when it stopped."

"Thank you, Ms. Grasiøs. May I now call up Ms. Anna Grasiøs?" the lawyer asked.

Elsa left the witness box and sat down. Anna went up, glancing one time behind her at Elsa.

"Ms. Grasiøs, you said he whipped you and beat you with a bat, yes?"

"Yes…"

"And I here have evidence to prove it," her lawyer held up pictures of scars that were all across Anna's back. "These are the scars on Ms. Anna Grasiøs' back."

Elsa gasped. She had no idea about the scars. She could feel more tears rolling down her cheeks. "No…" she said inaudibly.

Anna was heart broken to see her sister so upset.

"That is all the evidence you need!" the lawyer declared and with a satisfactory nod, he sat down.

Anna came down from the witness box and immediately hugged her older sister.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Anna whimpered.

"It's ok, I'm not mad. I really, _really_ want to hug you longer but we have to continue with the trial, ok?"

Anna nodded and let go of the older girl.

"It's going to be ok," Elsa smiled softly.

"The defendant's lawyer's closing statement?" the Judge asked.

John's lawyer stood up. "Obviously for the events on March 5th, 2014, Mr. Ond was intoxicated and did not mean any harm. He was under the influence. As for previous events, there was no shed, so that was an obvious lie. What part of lying makes me believe that Ms. Grasiøs' statements were true? That is all."

"The respondent's lawyer's closing statement?"

Elsa's lawyer stood up. "There is evidence of the abuse inflicted on both March 5th, 2014 and the years of abuse the Grasiøs sisters endured. That is all. Thank you, your Honor."

.

After a long wait, the jury had finally come to a final verdict.

"Mr. John Ond is guilty as charged."

And the gavel hit.

_Thump Thump._

"Mr. John Ond is sentenced to 5 years in Federal Prison. The Jury is thanked and excused. Court is adjourned."

Everyone stood up and there was a lot of noise, people chatting and being relieved of the tension. John was escorted out of the courtroom, struggling and yelling.

Elsa and Anna got to continue that hug from before. Anna snuggled into the hug, enjoying the warm feeling of being in her sister's arms. Elsa kissed Anna's head.

"Child serviced will come to our house and inspect it to see if I fit the requirements to be a foster parent," Elsa said, still hugging Anna.

"Ok, that's fine. You said _our_ house. So, you are really ok with me staying?"

Elsa pulled out of the hug to look her sister in the eyes. "Of course, Anna."

Anna smiled, "Can we go now?"

Elsa chuckled lightly and nodded. Anna held her older sister's hand and led her outside, back to the car.

.

When they got home, Anna ran upstairs and came back down with a blanket. She plopped down on the couch with the blanket. "C'mon Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and sat next to her sister. Anna threw the blanket around the two of them. She snuggled up in Elsa's lap and Elsa ran her finger's through the strawberry-blonde's hair. Anna smiled sleepily and let out a content sigh, slightly nuzzling Elsa.

Elsa giggled at her adorable little sister. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," Anna slightly winced at the awkward grammar in her sentence.

_Its finally over…_

**A/N: FLUFF! I hope you liked the longer chapter! I had to do a ton of research on law and trials and court and dang. This took 3 hours to type. Ah, at least its finished. Anyways, please review! It would mean a lot to me! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Getting Situated **

**A/N: Here we go. Here comes Mommy. Ugh I'm not a fan of her. Its unfortunate I have to write about her. BTW, I'm honored for this story to be added into a community. So just like always, Id like to inform you that this is not Elsanna at all and it shouldn't be perceived as such. If it is then I'm not doing my job correctly. Anyways…(I say that a lot don't I) lets get on with the real chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

**Also, when I say "CPS" it means Child Protective Services. Just so you know :D**

It had been only two days since the trial and Elsa was already getting threatening, nasty texts from her mother. After the trial, John was sent off to jail but her mother was not. Her mother had to take parenting classes and rehab. She still does take those classes. At least that's what she has to do.

But the texts didn't stop. Elsa dismissed the fact and continued on with life.

.

The social worker came around noon. It wasn't Belle, though the lady was still very nice. She was a short, plump woman who went by the name of 'Gerda.' Gerda went through Elsa's house, writing down notes. At the end of the little inspection, she informed Elsa that Anna would need her own bed and that seemed to be the only problem. Elsa nodded and informed the woman that she would get a bed for her sister.

The social worker seemed pleased. Gerda said that a social worker would regularly keep in touch with Elsa. After that, Gerda smiled and bid Elsa a good day.

.

Elsa found Anna, on her laptop, "Whatchya doin' sis?" Elsa asked in an uncharacteristic slang.

"Just searching some things," Anna answered vaguely, squinting at the script that seemed to fill the computer screen.

"What kind of things?" Elsa asked, furrowing her brow and stepping closer behind Anna.

Elsa hoped to catch a peek of what was on the screen, but Anna shut the laptop closed quickly. "Ya know…things."

Elsa raised and eyebrow, "Anna, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, really. Just something for school."

Surprisingly, Elsa decided to drop the matter and handle tomorrow. _Procrastinating._ A voice hissed in the back of Elsa's head. She shook it away and sat down on the edge on the bed Anna was sitting on.

"So how'd the tour go overall. Or examination or whatever?" Anna asked, pushing the closed laptop to the side.

"It went well, actually. The social worker just informed me that we would have to get a bed for you to sleep in."

Elsa held back a small smile at the look of disappointment that flashed across Anna's face. Anna enjoyed sleeping along side her sister. It was comforting, having a warm presence next to her. It definitely helped with the nightmares. Ever since Anna started staying with Elsa, no nightmares haunted her sleep.

A voice soon pulled Anna away from her thoughts, "So I thought that I could order a bed from online or would you rather go to Bed Bath and Beyond?"

"Oh, uh…Whatever works best for you," Anna had a small smile on her face.

"Ok then, I'll probably just order it." Elsa decided.

Then, completely awkward silence. Anna, the usual chatty, energetic girl she was, was suddenly feeling not as spunky. She was the usual conversation starter.

Then Elsa remembered, "Anna, you know I've taken 2 weeks off of work, right?"

Anna's eyes widened, "Wait I thought you said your boss gave you a small vacation."

"Yeah, well I mean, kind of. He understands my situation once I explained it to him so he gave me 2 weeks off to situate. But I go back to work tomorrow. And your Spring break is over…wait Anna, when does your Spring Break end?"

Anna looked down and started fiddling with the tip of her braid. "Uh…two days ago…" she said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Elsa asked. "Anna, why didn't you tell me?"

Anna winced at the irritated/angry tone in her sister's voice, "I enjoyed spending time with you and we are still figuring legal stuff out."

"You are going to school tomorrow." Elsa said sternly.

_Gosh, its only two days of school. Why is she so mad._ Anna thought.

"I'm not mad….I'm just disappointed."

_I didn't think I said that out loud._

"Well you did," Elsa said.

"I'm just going to stop 'thinking' now…" Anna decided and sighed. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I should have told you."

"I forgive you. Just please don't take me for granted like that again, ok?"

"Ok." Anna slightly hung her head, feeling guilty.

.

"Another freaking text," Elsa angrily mumbled and put her phone down.

"Huh?" Anna said, hopping into the back seat of the car, backpack in hand.

"Its nothing." Elsa dismissed. "You do know that you can sit in shot gun, right?"

"Yeah but its more comfy and roomy back her," Anna spread her arms out for emphasis.

Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Ok then. Buckle up."

.

"Alright, we're here, Anna. I love you! Have a good day at school." Elsa smiled.

"I love you, too Els," Anna pecked her sister on the cheek and hopped out of the car, running to class.

.

Elsa was driving to Anna's High School to pick her sister up. Elsa had an awful and tiring day of catching up on a weeks worth of work. Though she was a secretary, it still was a lot of work to make up for.

She pulled up by the curb, waiting right outside of the school. She checked her phone again for the fifth time. _What a surprise. More texts._

Elsa doubted if it was even legal or not but Elsa didn't care. She felt the tiniest pang of pity and put her phone back in her purse.

.

_RINNNNNGGGG!_

Anna, picked up her backpack and slung the straps over her shoulders. She followed the rush of students out the door of her Homeroom. She found Kristoff and Jen waiting by her locker.

"Hey feistypants, need a ride home?" Kristoff asked, moving out of the way so she could get her books out of her locker.

"Elsa's picking my up today, but thanks for the offer," Anna shut her locker and made her way down the hall with her friends.

"You alright?" Jen asked, noticing something off about Anna's mood.

_Everyone's been asking me that. _Anna mumbled under her breath but not loud enough for anyone to here.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jen nodded and dropped the subject.

Anna saw Elsa parked in front of the school and she turned to her friends, "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Jen and Kristoff said in unison.

Anna turned around and ran over to Elsa's car. She opened up the back door and threw her backpack in, then sat down. She shut the door and greeted her sister, "Hey Els!"

"Hi, Anna. Did you have a good day at school?" Elsa turned in her seat so she could face Anna.

"Yup. How was work?" Anna made a face at the mention of work.

Elsa laughed slightly at the face her sister made but soon after groaned, thinking about the awful day.

"I'll take that as a 'not so well'," Anna smirked.

Elsa nodded and sat back in her seat.

.

On the car ride home, Anna stayed silent. Anyone who knows Anna would laugh and say it wasn't true. Yup, the chatter box, Anna, was silent the _whole _car ride home.

Elsa was obviously worried by this. When they got home, Anna practically sprinted up the stairs and got onto her laptop. Elsa was about to go up after her but she heard her phone ringing.

She grabbed her phone out of her purse and didn't check who it was, "Hello?"

"_Hello, daughter," _a nasty voice hissed through the phone.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"_Anna. And guess where your father is. Prison! Federal Prison! You did this!"_

"_I _did this?" Elsa asked, irritated. "You are the one who let John beat her!"

"_Give me Anna! Now! Or Ill come over there and take her."_

"Your threats mean nothing. I will not let you lay a hand on Anna. I will bring the police into this if I have to. So stay away from our home."

"_You mean 'your home,' Anna's home is with me!"_

"No, she lives here now and I actually love her unlike you."

"_I love her with all of my heart-"_

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET JOHN HURT HER?!" Elsa yelled and the woman through the phone.

Nothing came from the other side of the phone and a long beep sounded. Call ended.

"Elsa?" Anna was at the top of the staircase, looking at her livid sister. "Was that mom?"

Elsa nodded. She walked over to Anna and surprised her with a huge. Anna didn't hesitate to hug her back. "What happened?" Anna asked.

Anna could feel Elsa shake her head into her (Anna's) shoulder. Anna nodded, though Elsa couldn't see her. Anna rubbed soft circled in her sister's back, like Elsa has done so many time for her before.

Elsa felt the angry, hot tears that were burning in her eyes escape. Anna could feel the clothing on her shoulder dampen and the body in her arms tremble. Anna's heart when out to her sister.

Elsa started to pull away when she noticed Anna's shirt getting wet from Elsa's tears, "I'm sorry."

But Anna pulled Elsa back into the hug and held her tightly. "Don't be sorry for crying. I don't care if my shoulder is damp. I don't care. Just don't be sorry."

Elsa was glad and continued crying. She was still angry at her mother. She was frustrated that her mother wouldn't leave her alone. All Elsa cares about is her sister's safety.

They stayed in the embrace for a while, Elsa letting it all out. Anna was there, supporting her older sister. When Elsa stopped crying, Anna led them both over to the couch and sat down.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Anna asked softly.

"Yeah. I was just so angry. Sorry for yelling and disturbing time to yourself."

Anna squinted and looked at her sister quizzically. "Do you really think that you were bothering me? Elsa, if you are upset I would go through the gates of Hell to get to you."

Elsa smiled softly and her sisters sincerity. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes tightly in frustration. "It's just that mom has been bothering me with threats and texts and that call was the last straw."

Anna had a look of disgust. "What does she want?"

"She wants you and she also hates me for calling CPS." Elsa rolled her eyes, remembering the conversation on the phone. "I did get a little worried when she threatened to come over here and take you, though. It was most likely an empty threat. If she did I said I would call the police."

"Who does she think she is?"

Elsa shrugged, "Apparently she thinks she's the best mother in the universe and has done nothing wrong ever."

Anna nodded and fell over into Elsa's lap. "I'm so _tired_," Anna groaned.

Elsa smiled down at her little sister. Elsa sighed and ran her fingers through Anna's hair out of habit.

"Oh no, now I'm really going to fall asleep," Anna smiled.

Elsa laughed gently, knowing what Anna was referring to. "Sorry, I'll stop."

"No, no! Please don't. I-I mean that wouldn't be necessary," Anna said lamely.

Elsa smiled, shook her head, and continued stroking Anna's hair. "Long day at school?"

"Yeah. It was a good day but tiring." Anna said sleepily with a small yawn.

"If you fall asleep now, you'll have trouble sleeping tonight since you wont be that tired," Elsa warned.

Anna waved her comment away, "It's ok. It's just…a…"

Elsa looked down at her sister sardonically. Anna was snoring softly, mouth parted slightly. _She just had to fall asleep on me. Ugh, it was inevitable. _Elsa smiled and carefully tried to make an escape by moving Anna's head slightly.

"No." Anna insisted, half asleep, and snuggled deeper into Elsa.

Elsa waited 5 minutes until she was almost positive that Anna was fast asleep. She tried to move again, yet Anna clung tighter to her. Elsa huffed and gave up. She fell back against the couch, her sister with her arms around her (Elsa's) waist.

Elsa, beginning to get bored, tried to reach for her phone that was on the coffee table. She tried not to squish Anna as she bent over slightly, arm extended.

"Got it!" Elsa whispered victoriously, holding her phone.

She rested back up against the couch and got on Twitter, looking through her feed.

.

"Wha…" Anna mumbled sleepily, opening her eyes slowly. "What time is it?"

Anna looked up to find her sister sleeping. Elsa's head was leaning on her own shoulder, phone in her hands. Anna sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb her older sister. She successfully got up off the couch, or her sisters lap rather, and made her way to the kitchen.

"6:47 already?" Anna said to herself and almost as if on cue, her stomach growled.

Anna wasn't a great cook. Well…she wasn't a good cook. Ok, she was an awful cook. Elsa always made breakfast and dinner. Elsa was just a naturally gifted cook. Anna would just wake Elsa up but Elsa needs the sleep, Anna knowing she had a hard day.

Anna opened up a cupboard and found a box of mac-and-cheese. _Oo I can make this!_

Anna got a pot out from another cupboard and filled it to the brim with water. _Perfect!_

Then Anna carefully carried it over to the stove. She turned the stove to "High" and sat there, waiting for bubbles. After 3 minutes it already started bubbling. _That was fast._

But then it started overflowing hot, boiling water.

Anna yelped and moved away from the pot.

"Anna?" Elsa called sleepily, hearing her sister's yelp. "What's happening? Is everything ok?"

Anna could tell that Elsa was still half asleep. "Yeah, everything's great!"

Short after, Anna could hear her sister ever so softly snoring again. Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Ann then saw more water spilling over the edge of the pot. _Oh yeah…_ She ran to the closet in the hallway and got 3 towels. She threw 2 on the ground in the kitchen where the water was spilling and she used the other one to grab the handle of the pot. She went over to the sink and quickly dumped all the boiling water out.

But Anna dumped it to fast and some of the water splashed up on her arms. Anna flat out screamed, dropping the empty but still hot pot on her foot. Another ear piercing scream came from the strawberry blonde.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled and ran to her sister. "What happened?! Are you hurt?"

Anna nodded, now tears streaming down her face. She was sobbing loudly and Elsa still has no idea was happened. Elsa looked around the kitchen and saw a pot on the floor and the stove on. Elsa ran and turned the stove off, not wanting a fire and then went back to her sister.

"Where were you burned? Point."

Anna held out her arms and right foot, still sobbing. Elsa nodded, staying as calm as possible, and led Anna over to the bathroom sink since the kitchen sink was full of hot water.

"Ok, Anna. I'm going to run some cool water over your arms. It might hurt a little at first but it will feel better in a moment."

Anna nodded and placed her arms in the sink. She was still crying but it was concealed sobs, tears still running freely down her face. Elsa turned on the cold and hot water, creating warm-ish cool-ish water. Anna yelped a little at first but then sighed in relief. The tears stopped flowing and a wave of respite washed over her face.

Elsa smiled softly; glad her sister was no longer in so much pain. After 5 minutes, Elsa turned off the water. Anna groaned in protest.

"Go sit on the couch," Elsa ordered Anna kindly.

Elsa got a damp washcloth, room temperature and gave it to Anna. "Put that on your foot and apply light pressure."

Anna nodded and did so. She hissed and she placed it on the burnt skin. "Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa grinned, "No problem. I was glad to be of help."

After a moment Elsa asked, "What happened?"

Anna laughed nervously, "Um well…I was going to make dinner…"

Elsa raised and eyebrow at the words "Make dinner" coming from Anna's mouth.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Let me finish." Anna continued, "So I planned on making mac-and-cheese. Turns out, its not as easy as I thought.

"I got a pot and filled it all up with water-"

"Anna! You aren't supposed to fill it to the top!"

"Well I knew that when I saw the boiling water overflowing. Now let me finish. I went and got a few towels. I used a towel to grab the handle of the pot because I wasn't sure if some- That's besides the point. _Anyways_, I poured all of the water in the sink but it splashed up – guess where – on my arms." Anna finished.

"What about your foot," Elsa inquired.

"Oh, that…I dropped the pot on it…"

Elsa wanted to face palm so bad but decided against it, knowing it would make Anna feel stupid – which she wasn't. "Well, I'm glad you're ok now. I'm going to go make us some dinner. Oh, actually I might need to clean up first," Elsa thought outloud.

"No! I'll do that, it was my mess," Anna began to stand up but she was shoved back down by her sister.

"Oh, no you don't! You are staying right there. Keep tending to your foot, I'll clean up. Its ok, really." Elsa smiled and turned around, walking to the kitchen.

"Ok…Sorry…" Anna said quietly.

But not quiet enough because Elsa turned right back around and came back over to Anna. "Goodness gracious, Anna. Please don't say sorry when you have done nothing wrong."

"Sor-" Anna cut herself off and looked down sheepishly.

Elsa smiled. She went over to she sister and bent down and kissed Anna's cheek. Then Elsa went back to the kitchen. Anna just smiled softly and tended to her foot like Elsa asked. _Rolls switched._ She thought to herself.

Seriously, Elsa was the best big sister ever.

**A/N: Whoa I got carried away with this chapter. 3k words, dang. Well I hope that's a good thing. I really hope you liked this lengthy chapter and please Review! No Flames! See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Familiar Hate and a Date**

**A/N: I'm on a HIUTB writing spree right now, apparently. Here's chapter 7. It was partially predicted by ****ThatPatheticFanficReader****. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I write the A/Ns in advance so I have no idea how long this thing is going to be but either way, R&R! Also, since I cant seem to write a chapter without fluff, I present to you a very, very fluffy chapter!**

**A Kristanna towards the end. :D**

"Anna! Can you help me lift this?" Elsa called from down stairs.

Anna closed her laptop and stored it under her sister's bed. "Coming!"

Anna went downstairs and saw Elsa with a huge rectangular box. "Your bed is here."

Anna walked over to the box and tried to lift an end. She got the corner 2 feet off the ground, testing the weight, before drooping it. "_Oof._ The guy who dropped it off didn't even help you carry it in?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Then he's an as-"

"Anna. Language." Elsa scolded.

Anna rolled her eyes then turned her attention back on the box. "You push it in from the other end and I'll pull."

Elsa squeezed her way out the door and readied herself on the other end of the box. "Ready? 3…2…1…Pull!"

Anna pulled the other side with a grunt and Elsa pushed the box as hard as she could. With Anna's surprising amount of strength and, well, Elsa, they finally got the box inside.

"Good job!" Anna congratulated her sister and gave Elsa a high five. "Um…how are we going to get it upstairs though…"

.

After maybe 45 minutes, Elsa and Anna successfully got the box in Elsa's bedroom. Elsa leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath while Anna collapsed on the floor, heaving.

"We…did…it…" Anna gasped in between breaths.

Elsa could only nod.

.

"No Anna that doesn't- No this goes _here_…" Elsa pointed to a metal beam with a hole in it.

"No, it goes here!" Anna tried to jam the pole in a different hole in a different metal beam.

Elsa brought her hand to her face and shook her head.

.

"Ok! Finished…I think." Anna declared.

Elsa and Anna stepped back and admired the bed they just built (put together, really). It actually looked great and felt sturdy. The bed was built but the next step was to position it and place it somewhere in the room.

"Where do you want to put it?" Elsa asked, scanning the room.

"Right there," Anna pointed to the corner diagonal from Elsa's bed.

"Cool, help me lift this."

They carried/dragged the bed over to the corner Anna chose and scooted it against the wall.

"Great, let me go get the mattress from downstairs." Elsa left the room and went downstairs.

Anna was a little worried. Being that she hadn't had nightmares since sleeping in Elsa's bed, she wasn't sure how it was going to be tonight. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the noise of a mattress dragging on the stairs. Soon enough, Elsa appeared with the mattress. Anna helped her place it on the bed.

"Ok, _almost_ done. Let me just go get some sheets, a pillow and a blanket."

.

"DONE!" Elsa declared, pumping both fists up in the air. "Finally, finally done. Oh thank God."

Anna laughed, "So what now?"

"How many hours has it been?"

Anna looked over at Elsa's digital clock sitting on her nightstand. "About 4."

"4!?" Elsa looked at the clock incredulously. "That means its time for dinner already."

Elsa groaned and flopped on her bed, "I don't wanna make dinner."

"We can just order pizza." Anna suggested.

Elsa lifted her head up slightly, to make eye contact with her sister. "Are you sure you are ok with eating pizza?"

"Yeah! I love pizza!"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "4 years ago you didn't."

"Well that's because it was 4 years ago. I've grown…accustomed to the taste you could say."

"Ok then, I'll order some pizza." Elsa pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number of the nearest Papa John's.

Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and flopped down next to her sister. She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You have gotten into an awful habit of falling asleep before or during dinner," Elsa smirked.

Anna was about to retaliate but she saw that a Papa Johns employee picked up the phone.

"Hello! I would like to order a medium peperoni pizza, please."

As Elsa was on the phone, an evil grin grew on Anna's face. Anna began softly nudging Elsa in the ribs. She could see Elsa was biting her lip, holding back the laughter. Anna the poked her in the ribs and Elsa let out one loud, quick burst of laughter.

"_Ma'am, are you ok?_" Anna heard the man on the phone ask.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Yes, yes I'm fine. So how much would that be?"

Anna was about to poke her again but Elsa, having the quick reflexes she has, grabbed Anna's hand with a smirk. Anna looked slightly bewildered at her sister's reflex. Anna certainly did not see the tickle attack to Anna's stomach coming and Elsa was only using one hand, her other hand holding the phone, still ordering.

Apparently the man on the phone could hear Anna's loud laughing and occasional snorts because once again he asked, "_Are you sure everything is alright?"_

"Everything is great," Elsa shot a look at Anna who was laughing hysterically, trying to fend off Elsa's hand.

"_Ok. The Pizza should be there in 15 minutes. Have a good night."_

When Elsa hung up she stopped her attack and sat up, crossing her arms.

"So…unfair…" Anna breathed, still recovering.

"Not at all. I was in the middle of a phone call, stinker. You deserved it." With that Elsa got up off the bed and went downstairs, still smirking from her small victory,

.

Anna heard a knock on the door. "Pizza's here! I'll get it!" She called to her sister who was in the living room.

Anna ran from the kitchen and swung open the door. Except…it wasn't who she was expecting. With a yelp, Anna was yanked by the arm out of the house.

"ELSA!" She screamed for her sister.

Anna fought her mother's grip but her mother was a very strong woman. Anna swung at her mother but her mother blocked it. Instead, he mother slapped Anna in the face. Anna kept trying to kick and squirm away from her mother's grasp but it was no use.

.

Elsa was sitting on the couch when she heard a familiar voice scream her name. "Anna!" Elsa ran to the door and saw Anna trying to fight the woman dragging her away. Elsa ran to the two of them. Elsa successfully pulled Anna away from her mother. Anna clung to her sister and buried her face in Elsa's shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Elsa asked in a stern, angry voice.

"Taking my daughter home."

Elsa took a step back, Anna still cling to her. Elsa wrapped one arm around Anna to assure safety. "You wont be taking _my_ sister anywhere. Would you like me to call the police or will you escort yourself off of our property?"

"You're a disgrace to the family! You always have been! You don't deserve Anna or anyone's affection. You're a monster!"

The last sentence hit Elsa hard. Instead of feeling sorrow Elsa felt pure rage. "Please let go for a second, Anna." Elsa said through clenched teeth.

Anna let go immediately, hearing the anger in Elsa's voice. Elsa walked right up to her mother and landed a punch, square in the nose. Her mother's hands flew up to her nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

Her mother chose some…colorful pieces of language to yell at Elsa.

"I will repeat once more, I will call the police if you do not leave."

Her fuming mother decided to turn around in get in her car. She drove off at, at least, 70 mph. Elsa shook her hand which was suddenly stinging with pain. Punching someone has its down sides…but mostly upsides.

Anna ran and hugged Elsa. Elsa hugged her back and placed a kiss atop of her head. Elsa soon led her little back inside to where it was safe.

.

Elsa heard a knock on the door and looked at her sister who was snuggled up in her side. "I'll get it this time." Elsa smiled softly.

Anna returned the smile and leaned away from Elsa so she could get up. Elsa opened the door and was greeted by the guy that she talked to on the phone. She thought it was the same guy but she couldn't be sure. "That will be $10.95, Ma'am."

Elsa gave him a 10 dollar bill and 95 cents. She took the pizza from him and bid him a good bye. She shut the door when he turned away to head back to his car. She placed the box of pizza on the dinning room tabled and got out some plates.

The sisters sat on the couch, watching TV, enjoying their dinner.

"Oo what's _Frozen?_ That looks like an interesting movie." Anna said clicking on it.

"Eh, it looks boring."

Anna looked over at her sister, "No it doesn't. It looks cute. I've heard good things about it."

"Fine, lets just try it out and if its bad we will watch something else."

Anna grinned and played the movie.

.

"That was actually pretty good- Elsa? Are you crying?" Anna looked at her sister.

"N-no! No I'm not," Elsa turned her head away so Anna wouldn't see.

Anna smirked. "You _liiiiiked _it. You liked the _moooovie." _ Anna teased.

"No. I'm crying because I hate it so much," Elsa lied.

"So you are crying!"

Elsa gave up and collapsed face first into the couch. "Her name was Elsa! And there was freaking Anna! And-And…"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that. That's a pretty cool coincidence." Anna mused.

"I wish I had ice powers…." Elsa whispered into the couch cushions.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

.

After that embarrassing moment for Elsa, Elsa and Anna retired for the night. Anna hopped in her new bed and snuggled under the covers. Unfortunately, Anna didn't have the peaceful slumber she prayed for.

"_Anna," a sickly sweet voice echoed through though dark room. "John wants to talk with you."_

_Little 7 year old Anna new it was a lie. There would just be "talking" involved.  
><em>

"_Elsa," the 7 year old whispered. She didn't see her sister anywhere. She couldn't see anything, for a matter of fact. It was pitch black._

_Then suddenly Anna could hear a shriek and an evil, dark cackle. "Elsa!"_

_The next think she new, she was being dragged by her hair, out of the room. "ELSA!"_

Anna gasped for air, feeling the tears running down her face. "Elsa?"

She then felt herself being brought into an embrace. Anna clung to the blonde for dear life, taking fistfuls of Elsa's shirt. Elsa cooed words of consolation and encouragement to her mentally tormented sister. She stroked patterns on the girl's back in a sheer attempt to comfort Anna.

"It's ok Anna, I wont let them hurt you."

Anna rested her face in the crook of Elsa's neck, her tears absorbing into the fabric of Elsa's shirt. Thinking and going over her dream in her head made Anna hug her older sister tighter. _We are both ok. We are both ok. We are both ok._ Anna repeated to herself in a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the older girl asked.

Anna shook her head. Elsa nodded and caressed the strawberry-blonde's hair.

After a long while of sobbing, Anna could feel herself dosing off and was soon fast asleep in Elsa's arms.

Elsa lay Anna back down into her bed and she got under the covers as well, lying next to her sister. Anna was facing Elsa, which gave the blonde a chance to admire the span of freckles across the younger girl's cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She began to count the freckles, which seemed impossible considering how many there were, but she didn't care. Elsa stopped her counting and smiled when she heard a soft snore. She placed a kiss on Anna's nose and laughed quietly when Anna scrunched up her nose and had the faintest smile on her lips. "Goodnight, Freckles."

Anna groaned and stuck out her tongue. "Goodnight, Snow Queen," Anna mumbled with a grin.

"Wow…"

Anna opened one eye, "You called me Freckles!"

"And you are supposed to be asleep." Elsa smirked.

Anna reclosed both eyes. "Fine…stinker." She mumbled the last part.

Elsa rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper in the pillow, feeling Anna's warm breath on her neck. Elsa opened her eyes and saw Anna completely snuggled into Elsa to where Elsa's chin was resting atop the younger girls head.

"Elsa?"

Elsa grew concerned in the darker tone of voice Anna had. The sadder tone of voice. "Yes?"

"Do you think mom ever did love us?"

Elsa pondered for a moment. She had asked herself that before. Many times actually. So she answered honestly, "I really don't know."

Elsa could tell that the question would no longer be talked about, at least until the next day, when she heard the faintest of snores come from her sister again. Elsa smiled to herself and placed a kiss atop Anna's head. "Sleep well." She whispered.

.

"So how did everything work out?" Kristoff asked Anna as they walked to lunch.

"Great, actually. Right now I living with Elsa, you already knew that, and I'm hanging out with Rapunzel. For the first time in forever, something is actually…_good._"

"Well that's good. Where did that douche bag go?"

"Oh John? Federal Prison."

"Nice," They rounded a corner and walked inside the lunch room.

They grabbed their hot lunch and sat down in their usual spots.

"Where's Jen?" Anna asked.

"The principal called her into the office." Kristoff took a bite of his food

"What did she do this time?" Anna asked with a knowing smirk.

He swallowed, "I think it had something to do with throwing a book at Mr. Weselton."

Anna choked on some of her food and Kristoff patted her back. "Jen did _what?_ I couldn't imagine her throwing a book at him…"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe I could…but still!"

Kristoff shrugged and took another bite of his food.

.

_Alright. You can do this. Just walk right up to her and ask. _Kristoff thought.

He walked over to Anna's locker where she was getting her things. "Hey Anna!"

Anna turned and smiled at him. _Gosh, she's beautiful._ He thought and smiled back.

"Um…We've known each other for 2 years now and…." Kristoff trailed off for a second when Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "And it's just… ever since I met you there was something…. special about you."

Anna blushed slightly. He smiled and kept going, "And I was just wondering if you would like to grab some hot chocolate sometime."

Kristoff's lopsided grin fell when he saw her eyes widen. _Oh know what did you do wrong._ Kristoff ran a hand through his hair awkwardly and stared at the ground, "I mean…if you want to."

"Yes."

Kristoff looked up and saw Anna's sincere smile. "I would love to go out with you, Kristoff."

Kristoff beamed and out of pure joy, he picked Anna up and spun her around. She giggled and held onto his shoulders for support. He then realized what he just did, put her down, and was blushing furiously.

"So…pick me up at 7?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Alright! See you later Kristoff!" Anna skipped away excitedly.

Kristoff sighed and face palmed. _I just made a fool of myself but…She said yes_. With that, Kristoff walked to his own locker.

.

"Well you seem happy," Elsa said as Anna got in the car.

"That's because I _am_ happy."

"What happened?" Elsa asked, amused by her sister's mood.

Elsa started to drive.

"_Kristoff_," Anna said with a dramatic dreamy sigh.

Elsa furrowed her brow. "What _about_ Kristoff?"

"He asked me out tonight!"

"What?" Elsa almost stopped the car completely.

"He asked-"

"No Anna, I heard you loud and clear. Anna you didn't even ask me if it was ok."

Anna was confused, "Well I didn't think you would really care."

"Well I do," Elsa said and continued the route home. "Lets talk about this more when we get home."

Anna rolled her eyes.

.

"I have never met Kristoff or his family. How am I supposed to know if he is safe or not?"

"Elsa, you are being way to over protective."

"You know why."

Anna's posture stiffened and she sat up on the couch. "Yes but…I have known him for 2 years. He is completely safe. He is only taking me out for coffee and bringing me straight home. You let me go to the movies with him, what's so different now?"

"Jen was there too. I've met Jen and I have known her for a while. I trust her. But I'm not sure about Kristoff." Elsa said warily.

"Please trust me with this. He's a great guy, you can meet him when he picks me up." Anna smiled softly, reassuringly.

Elsa hesitated. But she let out a sigh, "Fine. But be back at 10, no later."

Anna beamed and nodded vigorously. She captured Elsa in a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Elsa smiled, "No problem."

.

Kristoff walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung upon to reveal a young woman who had platinum-blonde hair in a lose braid. _This must be Elsa._

"Hi, you must be Kristoff. I'm Elsa, Anna's older sister." The woman greeted.

"Y-yeah I'm Kristoff," he offered a wry smile.

Elsa pursed her lips slightly. She then turned 180 degrees. "Anna! Kristoff's here!"

Kristoff could hear Anna yell "coming." Then a few moments later the girl showed up at the door. "Hi!" she waved.

Kristoff waved back slightly. "Ready?"

"Yup!"

.

The whole night they were talking about school, laughing, and joking around. At one point they had a more serious discussion about how Anna's life is going and she shared some insecurities with him.

Anna had to admit that Kristoff was a great listener. He always had been. She could tell that he was listening intently, and actually paying attention. If she asked for it, he would give his opinion on the matter at hand.

But in the end, they both had a fun night and a great first date.

.

When Anna got home at 9:47, close to curfew, she told Elsa everything about the night. Elsa was glad that Anna had enjoyed herself and had fun. There were a few moments were Elsa teased Anna for being "googley-eyed." And of course Anna retaliated.

Everyone could agree that, that night was incredible. But it would be the last incredible night for a while…

**A/N: The chapters are going to get longer as we go. There is a lot of stuff I have to fit in each chapter. I have a pretty clear Idea where this is going and just to warn you, it will get extremely dark and most chapters from now on will be rated T+ or M. It will be mostly Angsty and dramatic but also a lot of Hurt/Comfort. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review your honest opinion! But no flames! Thanks! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Laptop **

**A/N: Ok guys. Brace yourselves for some intense situations. It has mentions of non-consensual sexual acts but does not go in detail or anything. Just mentions of it. Its rated T+, viewer's discretion is advised. But this is a good and important chapter that is crucial to the story. Read & Review. I hope you enjoy!**

**So like I said, this chapter is rated T+ for ****implied**** themes, nothing more. Viewer's discretion is advised (Not really because its not like the chapter is nasty or anything). And again, like I said, you should really read this chapter. Its crucial to the plot. **

"Hey feistypants. Walking home alone?"

Anna looked to her right and saw Kristoff walking beside her. "Yeah. Elsa had to work extra late tonight. Kind of making up for the days she missed."

"Mind if I walk with you."

Anna smiled, "I don't mind at all."

They continued walking on the sidewalk, mostly admiring the flowers blooming and the trees where the leaves and branches hung overhead. Then Kristoff spoke up, "How has it been in general?"

"Oh. Uh, mostly the same. Except for the fact that my mother tried to kidnap me…"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah…she came over yesterday and yeah…"

"If I were there that lady would be knocked out." Kristoff murmured through clenched teeth.

Anna hit him on the shoulder. "Kristoff, no matter what she is still my mother."

There he goes again with the eyebrow raise. "Your _mother_ tried to kidnap you and that doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me. But she did deserve the punch in the face."

"The punch?"

"Elsa punched her in the face. It was awesome, though at the time I was a little worked up so I didn't acknowledge it."

Kristoff grinned, "Ok it does make me feel better to know that Elsa punched her."

Anna laughed. Kristoff stared adoringly at her for a few moments but Anna misinterpreted it, "What? Is something wrong with my hair."

She put a self-conscious hand up to her hair but Kristoff pulled her hand down. "Nothings wrong with your hair. I was just admiring how beautiful you are."

Anna felt heat rise to her cheeks and she smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

Kristoff blushed a little, realizing what he just said. But he didn't regret saying it.

For a while they walked in a comfortable silence. They started to approach Anna's house, "It looks like we are here."

Anna nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you for walking me home."

"Don't mention it." Kristoff smirked.

Anna turned to walk up to the door but turned back. She quickly got up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on Kristoff's cheek. "See you at school."

Then she ran up to the door and went inside quickly. Kristoff stood there for a moment, beaming at the second kiss in there relationship. It may have just been on the cheek but it was still special to Kristoff.

.

As each day went by, they hung out as usual but Kristoff and Anna got a little bit more flirty. They would tease each other and give each other occasional kisses on the cheek. Jen definitely noticed and quickly pointed it out.

Kristoff and Anna had been debating about sharing there relationship and decided just to tell close friends. Meaning Jen.

"We have been dating for a week," Anna beamed.

Jen's eyes widened but a slow smirk grew on her lips, "I kind of predicted it."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "No you did not."

"I totally did. I saw the way you guys looked at each other when you were just '_friends_'."

Anna blushed a little bit but went on, "Fine. But its still exciting."

Jen's smirk changed into regular smile. "It is. I'm happy for you guys."

Anna squealed and went on about how Kristoff and her went on a date and about their relationship. Jen listened carefully, being a good friend and trying to process the rambling.

.

It wasn't long before Kristoff and Anna had another date. Kristoff took her to the local park. He tried his best to be romantic, though he isn't the most romantic person in history. He laid out a picnic blanket on the grass and they both sat down.

He pulled out a few sandwiches and handed one to Anna. But when he pulled out a box of chocolate her eyes lit up. "Is that-"

"Chocolate." He said with a knowing grin. "I figured you would want some."

Anna was quick to nod. Anna popped a few chocolates in her mouth and sat back and enjoyed the time together. They made a casual conversation. Anna noticed that the sun had set and now it was dark out.

"Whoa," Anna said looking up.

"What?"

Anna pointed at the sky. Kristoff looked up as well, "'Whoa' is right."

They sat, staring at the wide expanse of shining stars. It truly was magnificent. Anna had only actually admired the stars a couple of times. She lay down to get a better look of it. Kristoff lay down alongside her, also still admiring the sky.

"Thank you for the date. It's been wonderful."

"Thank you for coming."

Kristoff then interlocked his fingers with Anna's. Anna was surprised by the act of boldness but she like it. They stayed laying down, enjoying the rest of the night together.

.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Elsa groaned and hit her alarm clock. "Anna, time to get up," she said sleepily, trying to sit up.

"Ok." Anna chimed.

Elsa jumped, startled by her sister. She looked behind her and rubbed her eyes. Anna was sitting up, awake and dressed for the day. Elsa narrowed her eyes at her sister but soon her eyes widened again in realization. "…I'm going insane…"

"No you aren't. At least I hope you aren't."

The Elsa shot Anna an accusing glare. "You aren't the real Anna."

The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes. "Then who am I?"

"An imposter!" Elsa said, getting up off her bed and backing away from the "fake Anna". "Anna isn't a morning person. Heck, she wouldn't get up early if the world were about to explode."

Anna just shrugged her shoulders. Elsa then genuinely became concerned. "Why is your laptop out?"

Elsa then spotted dark circles under Anna's eyes. "Did you stay up all night on that laptop?"

Anna stifled a yawn. "Of course not."

"Don't lie to me."

Anna looked down. "Perhaps," she re-answered sheepishly.

Elsa walked over to Anna and kneeled in front of her, making eye contact. "Anna. Tell me what is on that laptop."

"I'm sorry. I cant do that." 

"You can and you will." Elsa's gaze became stern but still soft.

"No, I cant, Elsa! You don't understand."

"Tell me or I will find out myself." Elsa said standing up.

Elsa could see tears gathering in Anna's eyes. "Don't Elsa! Please."

Elsa reached for the laptop but Anna grabbed it and held it tight in her grip. Elsa crossed her arms. "Give it to me Anna. I don't want to have to treat you like a kid."

Anna kept a firm hold on the laptop, "Then don't and leave me alone."

Out of nowhere, Elsa grabbed the laptop out of Anna's grasp. Anna fumbled to get it back but Elsa already had it in her possession. Then tears ran down Anna's cheeks.

"Please! Elsa, please don't." Anna didn't bother to wipe away the tears.

Elsa had pity on Anna but was also confused. What could be so bad? Elsa opened the laptop. "Anna…what?"

Elsa scrolled through a little bit but the shut the laptop and tossed it in front of Anna. "What is the meaning of this? I knew I shouldn't have let you near Kristoff."

"Let me explain!" Anna begged, still crying.

"I have a feeling I already know. Anna, you know better! I have told you and warned you ever since you dated that guy. You have only been dating for a week! Oh I'm going to kill him." Elsa began pacing around the room, fists at her side.

"No! It's not what you think! If you just let me explain-"

Elsa stopped pacing and turned to face Anna "Explain, what? There isn't anything to explain. I know-"

"No you don't Elsa!" Anna shouted. "I didn't have sex with Kristoff and its sad you would think so low of me."

"What am I supposed to think? If you yourself are wondering if you are pregnant then what am I supposed to expect?"

"Yes, I'm wondering if I'm pregnant, but there is no chance that Kristoff is the father."

"Then who?"

Anna looked away from her sister and wiped away the fresh tears. "John didn't just beat me when you left…"

Elsa's eyes went wide. Yes she hated the trial, she hated her mother, she hated it all. But this…_this _was the last straw. "IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Elsa screamed with rage. Not knowing what to do anymore, she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily.

Anna ran to Elsa and kneeled down before her. "I need you to calm down. I know it's hard to hear but nothing good will come of pure anger."

Elsa was having trouble calming down. She stayed on the ground heaving, teeth clenched. Anna cupped Elsa's face with both hands. "Please Elsa, calm down. Lets just talk, ok?"

Elsa unwillingly nodded. Anna then pulled her into an embrace. Elsa hugged her tightly and buried her face in Anna's shoulder. "I need to be the one comforting you," Elsa mumbled into Anna's shoulder.

Anna laughed slightly, tears rolling slowly down her face, "Who said we cant comfort each other at the same time?"

Then it all registered. Elsa hugged Anna tighter. "How many times?"

Anna knew what she was talking about. "If I told you would be even more mad. I'll tell you later ok?"

Elsa nodded but she could guess that the number was higher than 1. "Why didn't you say it in court?"

Anna sniffled. "The same reason I kept it from you. It's shameful. Embarrassing. How is it going to help if I tell them? More years in jail for John but there wasn't even evidence to prove what he did to me. Well… I didn't think there was evidence at the time…"

Elsa was holding onto Anna for dear life. She could feel Anna's tears on her shoulder and Anna could feel Elsa's tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Its not your freaking fault what John did. It's John's fault and no one else."

"Searching on the computer 'signs of pregnancy' wont help that much. I need to take you to a doctor."

"Tomorrow please. Tomorrow."

"Fine. Tomorrow."

After a few moments, "You wanna get off the floor, now?"

Elsa nodded and they both stood up. "We can go downstairs and have some hot chocolate."

Anna smiled and nodded.

.

"Elsa?"

Elsa lowered the mug from her lips, "Yeah?"

"So you aren't mad at Kristoff any more?"

Elsa smiled, "No, I'm not."

Anna let out a sigh of relief until she started thinking about the next day. _The doctor… _"What is I am pregnant?"

Elsa furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm too young to have a baby. I-I'd get made fun of at school. I cant take care of a baby on my own. I-"

"Anna. If you are pregnant, I would love to help you take care of the baby and you might need to drop out of school. But that is _if_ you are pregnant. You shouldn't worry about it until we get the final result."

Anna nodded. Though she couldn't help but go through the possibilities in her head.

_A baby…_

**A/N: I hope I caught you guys by surprise. This was a shorter chapter, sorry. The word count was 2k. But I still hope you enjoyed. It's still going to be dark and sad. Comfort will ensue but still pretty dark. Punzie will soon play a huge part in the story line as of the next chapter. You shall soon see, lovelies. Until next time! Please Review and let me know how you liked it! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Listen**

**A/N: Intense, intense, intense! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! :D Sorry its been kind of long since the next chapter but for a whole week a uploaded a chapter each night so it was time to take a break. This chapter is still going to be more humorous and fun in the beginning but a bit sadder in the end. Angst, angst, and more angst ;) R&R! Hope you enjoy!**

"Alright, Ms. Grasiøs. How can I help you today?" the doctor asked in a kind tone.

"Well, I made an appointment for my sister, actually. She'd like to have an ultrasound." Elsa answered for her sister.

"First, may I ask some questions?"

Anna nodded. Elsa smiled at her encouragingly.

"You can sit down," the doctor said.

Anna sat down in one of the chairs and Elsa sat next to her. Anna reached for Elsa's hand and Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, giving her a gently reassuring squeeze.

The doctor smiled kindly at the girls. She looked at Anna, "So what makes you think you are pregnant?"

"Morning sickness but not actual vomit, mood swings, and mild cramping."

"And have you taken the pregnancy test?"

"At first I didn't want to because I was trying to keep this secretive, um but before I came here, yeah I did."

"And it came out positive?"

"I-I'm not sure. It was indecisive. I couldn't really tell."

The doctor furrowed her brow. "That's odd. Is that why you came to get an ultrasound?"

"That's…a reason."

"Is there another reason, then?"

Anna nodded. "Well…I just wanted to see if I was healthy considering…"

Anna struggled with the last bit. She was still struggling with it mentally, understandably so. It had only been 2 months since the incident. The words lingered on Anna's tongue for moments more until Elsa offered her assistance.

"We would like to check on her health because…Anna was raped by our step-father."

The doctor's eyes widened and before she could speak Elsa added, "He is in jail right now though, not to worry."

The doctor nodded but still had a stunned/concerned look on her face. "That is very good. Alright, come right along then and you will have an ultra sound." The doctor signaled for Anna to follow her.

Elsa and Anna followed the doctor into a spacious room with a few posters on the walls. Most of them diagramed the anatomy of the human body. There was also a chair, almost like one at a dentist, leaning back with a computer to the right of it. The doctor walked over to the monitor and equipment and started setting up. She motioned to the chair, "Please lie down."

Anna nodded and made her way to the chair. She lay down, nervous to see the out come. She really wished she wasn't pregnant. Sure, one day she would like to settle down and have a family of her own but she was only 16. As the doctor was setting up, Anna nervously played with the ends of her braid.

The doctor turned back around, "I'm going to need you to expose your stomach. I'm just going to put some gel on and I will rub this," She held up a small circular object, "On your belly."

Anna nodded and lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. The doctor gently applied clear gel to Anna's stomach and then started to rub the circular device on Anna's stomach. Anna looked up at the monitor to see if she could see anything. All she could see was black and white lines and blobs moving as the circular object moved on her belly.

The doctor moved in slightly to get a closer look at the monitor. Unfortunately, the doctor turned back at Anna and Elsa and beamed at them. "Anna, you are indeed pregnant."

Elsa wasn't too surprised being that Anna had most of the indicators that she was pregnant. But it was still a shock to have it confirmed. Anna had a feeling she was pregnant as well but it wasn't good news to her. She felt the urge to break down into tears. She was pretty sure it was just the hormones, but still, she wasn't thrilled.

The two girls sat there in silence. The doctor took the hint that it wasn't good news to the girls and wiped the smile off of her face. "You are 5 weeks pregnant. Now that we know you are pregnant for sure, I'd like to do a blood test to see if you have any sexually transmitted diseases. Should I give you two a few minutes, first?"

Elsa nodded her head. The doctor wiped the gel off of Anna's stomach and left the room.

It couldn't be true. There couldn't be a baby in Anna's stomach. No, no, it can't be true. Nope…but could it? Anna looked over to her sister. Elsa offered her a small, gentle smile. Anna would have returned the smile if it weren't for the horrified look on her face. Elsa walked over and pulled a stool up next to the reclined chair. She wove her fingers through Anna's, "Congratulations."

Congratulations? Did she really just say- "Congratulations? Elsa, this is horrible! I'm not fit to be a mother! What if the baby is sick- or-or John comes back and tries to be the father?"

You know that is not going to happen. You need to calm down. I know it's probably a mood swing but-"

"-this isn't just a mood swing! I'm freaking out! What am I going to do?"

"I'm completely willing to help you out! I'd love to do anything I can to make sure you are comfortable. I have a feeling we will have to take you out of school though."

Anna untangled her fingers from Elsa's and buried her face in her (Anna's) hands. "This is so bad," came the muffled response.

"Anna, look at me please." Elsa pleaded.

After a few moments, Anna looked up at her sister. There were a few tears falling down Anna's cheeks. Elsa cupped Anna's face wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Everything will be ok. We are going to get through this. _You_ can do it."

Anna sniffled and smiled weakly, "Your words of encouragement are so cliché."

Elsa chuckled softly and placed a kiss upon Anna's forehead. They then heard a knock on the door. Elsa went over and opened the door to find the doctor waiting there.

"Everything ok?" The doctor asked.

Elsa smiled and nodded. The doctor walked in with a clipboard and a few papers. She then turned to Anna, "Ms. Grasiøs, ready to get a blood test done?"

Anna nodded and then looked at Elsa. "Can Elsa come?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Of course."

.

After the blood test, it was determined that Anna did not receive any STDs. The 3 women were all relieved by this information.

"So you are healthy, the baby, which isn't a baby yet, is fine. What you should do is go home, rest, eat a healthy diet, and just relax. Since this is a teen pregnancy, that means you are in school. I don't suggest dropping out, but I understand if you do. It's hard to be pregnant and working and focusing on school. I suggest you try your best but if you really cant do it anymore than its probably best you dropout. You can always go back to high school when you are a bit older, and get your diploma."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I guess that could work."

The doctor smiled. "Great. And remember, eat a healthy diet and relax. If you plan on taking any medications, please ask a doctor if you can take it or not."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Have a nice day," the doctor then showed them the way out of the office.

.

"What do you want to eat?" Elsa asked from the driver's seat.

"Hm…I'm craving a tuna sandwich."

"Oh my gosh…"

"What?"

"You have hated tuna ever since you were little. Like I mean _hated_ it," Elsa exaggerated the word 'hate.'

"Well I guess I like it since I'm preggers!" Anna said and pointed to her stomach.

Elsa couldn't hold back her laugh and in the process they almost got hit by a truck. Elsa stopped laughing and regained her composure.

"Geez, Elsa. Why not drive off a cliff while you're at it."

"Hey!" Elsa said feeling a bit hurt. "I'm going to be dealing with this for 9 months…" she whispered.

"You need to learn how to whisper."

Elsa smiled and shook her head.

.

Elsa and Anna stopped at a grocery store and picked up a tuna sandwich and peanut butter, Anna's request. When they got home, Anna sat on the couch with her jar of peanut butter, a spoon, a tuna sandwich, and chocolate. She turned on the TV and started watching the Loony Toons.

"You cease to amaze me, sis." Elsa said, crossing her arms with an amused look her face.

What really caught Elsa by surprise was when Anna flung some peanut butter at her. Elsa yelped, dodging the peanut butter, and ran to the staircase, using the wall as a shield.

"You were not like this yesterday!"

"Oh yes I was, gosh I think I punched a kid in the face at school."

"Anna! What? That's not acceptable!" Elsa chastised, still hiding behind the wall.

"What wasn't acceptable was him calling me 'Freckles'." Elsa could tell that Anna was talking with her mouth full because Elsa could barely hear a word Anna said.

"That is not a reason to punch someone!" Elsa said, now coming out from behind the wall.

That is, until another spoonful of peanut butter came flying past her. "Anna, can you please stop?"

"Fine."

Elsa fully came out from behind the wall and walked over to Anna. She crossed her arms and looked at Anna with a stern glare. "Pregnancy mood swings is not an excuse to punch someone in the face. Gosh, Anna. Why haven't your teachers called me in for a meeting or something?"

Anna looked up at her with an innocent expression, "Why, because I threatened the guy not to tell anyone I punched him or I'd punch him again, of course."

"Who was this guy? I need to apologize to his parents."

"Alright, grandma, I think his name is Alex."

"_Grandma?_" Elsa asked, distastefully.

Anna shrugged and looked back at the TV. Elsa turned around and went upstairs.

_9 months…_ Elsa repeated in her head.

.

"Hey Rapunzel…I was just calling to update you on life. I kind of found out something awful yesterday." Elsa started out sheepishly, not wishing to talk about the situation but she wanted her cousin to know.

"_What? What happened? Are you guys alright_?" Rapunzel panicked.

"Yeah, well. _I'm_ all right. I'm not sure what to say about Anna."

"_Ok so you are kind of freaking me out right now."_

"I mean, like no one is in the hospital and no on is in danger. Don't worry."

"_That's good but you are still setting me up for bad news. What's up?._"

"So, this will probably infuriate you…but…I found out yesterday that Anna was raped by John 2 months ago…"

"_WHAT?! IM GOING TO _(Insert very colorful choices of words here) _KILL HIM OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE ACTUAL _(Again, use your creativity to come up with a rainbow of words)_! I SWEAR TO GOD HE'S DEAD!"_

"I understand. That was my exact same reaction minus the language. I took her to the doctor and…It turns out she's pregnant as well…which is good kind of but at the same time horrible…Rapunzel?..."

Elsa could hear Rapunzel's deep breathing over the phone. She could also hear Eugene, Rapunzel's husband, come rushing into the room, hearing her screaming. She could hear Rapunzel's distant voice, over the phone, assuring her husband that she was ok.

"_Sorry about that…"_

"No, its ok. I completely understand… So besides those horrible facts, basically I have an insanely emotional Anna on my hands…she threw peanut butter at me and told me she punched a guy named Alex in the face."

"…_Oh my gosh…so its Anna times a million…"_

Elsa chuckled, "Basically. And well, I am clueless. I have no idea how to take care of a pregnant teenager. I also have work in the morning. I took the day off today so I could take Anna to the doctor or 'OB'. I just need some advice."

"_I'll be there in 5 minutes." Punzie said in a determined voice._

"Wait, Punzie, you don't have to. I was just asking for advice. You really don't have to." Though Elsa would love the help, she couldn't ask her cousin to do that. She felt guilty, it wasn't her intention to pressure Rapunzel into taking care of her sister.

"_No, Elsa. I want to. Really, it's ok. I'll see you in 5."_ Then Punzie hung up.

.

Sure enough, Punzie arrived minutes later. "Hey Anna! Its your favorite cousin!" Punzie announced, waltzing through the door.

Anna beamed and ran over, enveloping Rapunzel in a hug. "PUNZIE!"

"Whatchya doing here?" Anna asked, excitedly, pulling out of the hug.

Rapunzel smiled and held up movies and a box. "I brought sappy romance movies and chocolate," she said in a sing-songy voice.

Anna squealed and ran over to the couch, jumping onto it. Elsa stood, laughing, from the steps. She mouthed a "Thank you" to Rapuzel. Rapunzel shot her a grin and then turned her attention back on Anna. "Get ready to cry your eyes out, Hun."

.

Half way into _The Notebook_, Anna was already crying, hugging Rapunzel for dear life. Rapunzel stroked her younger cousin's hair and watched the movie as well. Punzie had a goofy smile on her face the whole time, finding it insane how emotional this girl was. But she understood that Anna couldn't help it. Then suddenly Anna perked up, "Where's Elsa?"

"I'm right here Anna." Elsa smiled, sitting on the other side of the couch.

Anna looked to her left and spotted her older sister. She lunged herself at Elsa and Elsa caught her in a hug. Out of no where, Anna started crying even more. "I'm a… m-mess," Anna whimpered.

Elsa just hugged her sister tighter. "I know." She placed a kiss on Anna's cheek and returned to watching the movie, Anna's head settled on Elsa's chest.

Rapunzel smiled at her cute cousins. _Pregnant Anna can mean good and bad things…mostly bad things. But either way, they are adorable._

.

Punzie left around 8 pm and Elsa thanked her over and over. Rapunzel assured her it was no problem and left. And then Elsa was stuck with Anna. Elsa was brewing some coffee, which she rarely drank but needed the energy, when she heard Anna call to her. "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep on the couch?" Anna asked Elsa from the couch.

"It's not the most comfortable place to sleep. It's preferable if you sleep in your bed?" called back from the kitchen.

"Oh…can I sleep on the floor."

"How is that any better?"

Anna shrugged and snuggled deeper into the cushions. "C'mon Elsa! Its just the couch."

Elsa rolled her eyes leaving the kitchen, knowing her coffee will still take some more time, "If you really want to, but that means you can't sneak in my bed if the couch is uncomfortable."

"Awww." Anna whined twisting and turning in the couch cushions.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, "Was that really your plan? To sleep on the couch _just_ to come sleep in my bed in the middle of the night."

"Maybe…" Anna looked at her innocently.

"You are ridiculous." Elsa laughed.

"Hey!" Anna looked offended and sat up, glaring at her sister.

"Goodness, are you sure this is pregnant Anna, or Anna on crack." Elsa said with a small smirk.

Anna sat on the couch and pouted. Elsa rolled her eyes once again, went and sat over by Anna. "You know I'm just teasing."

Anna stayed pouting for a moment before she nodded. She wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, her head lying in Elsa's lap. "Being pregnant is not fun."

Elsa smiled and looked down at her sister, "I can't imagine."

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's hair that was currently free from its braids. Anna let out a tired and content sigh. She could hear Anna's breathing become slow and rhythmic.

Anna yawned. "I-I'm not…that…tired…" Anna failed at convincing her older sister.

A minute later, Anna was asleep. Elsa smiled adoringly at her silly little sister and bent down and placed a kiss on Anna's temple. "Goodnight, Freckles."

.

"Where have you been lately?"

"Oh just um…personal issues." Anna responded, looking down at her hands that were situated in her lap. She had gotten really good at keeping her emotions under control at school, besides the whole Alex situation. Sometimes she would slip up but she couldn't help it.

Her boyfriend nodded. "Just know that you can tell me anything, ok?"

Anna grinned. She closed the space in between the two and hugged Kristoff, "I know. Thank you."

Kristoff smiled and hugged her back. They broke the embrace and continued to sit on the bench in comfortable silence. _Should I tell him? Judging from 2 years of knowing him, he would be really supportive and nice about this kind of thing. But…we just started dating. And bringing up a baby? No…but he's been my best friend for a long time. He loves kids! _Anna beamed ever so heart-achingly, naively. _I bet he'd be thrilled._

Anna turned her body to face the blonde. "Hey Kristoff, do you want to go to the park tonight and go star gazing? Just like our first date."

Kristoff ginned, "That sounds fun. How about 6?"

"Great. I can't wait," Anna said leaning into him.

He happily wrapped his arms around the small girl next to him. They both sat on the bench for the rest of their break, enjoying each other's company.

.

"I'll see you at 9, ok?" Anna called back to her sister that was standing in the doorway.

"Yep! See you then! Stay safe!" Elsa smiled at her sister, despite the suspicion she had about Kristoff. She went into "over-protective sister mode" sometimes but she could help it. That was her baby sister that has been so mentally, and physically, scarred. She couldn't risk Anna getting hurt ever again.

.

It got dark out pretty fast and the stars were already out. "The sky is asleep."

Kristoff looked to his right at her. "Asleep?"

Anna nodded, not taking her eyes off of the sky. "When I was little I would always say 'The sky's awake, so I'm awake'. It would be my excuse for getting Elsa up early."

Kristoff chuckled, "I bet she wasn't too happy about getting up early."

"Well, at first…but we had fun playing in the early morning before John would get up…" the conversation unintentionally took a dark turn. Anna realized, "Oh sorry for making it depressing."

"No, its fine. Don't apologize." Kristoff smiled kindly at her. She looked at him and smiled back, a warm feeling in her heart.

"Kristoff, I'd like to share something with you and it's serious." Anna said, sitting up.

Kristoff sat up as well with a concerned expression. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…well not really. Its oddly complicated…but what I'm about to tell you is not to be shared with anyone. So please keep this a secret."

"Of course." Kristoff promised.

Anna took a deep breath. "Kristoff…I-I'm pregnant." It was harder than she thought.

"For 2 years Anna…"

Anna looked at confused, "What?"

"I have known you for 2 years and you have never been a cheat. You said you hate cheaters. That was the most hypocritical thing I have ever heard." Kristoff said standing up. "Goodbye Anna."

Anna had no idea what just happened. It was all registering slowly. _Oh…Oh no!_ "Kristoff wait! It's not what you think!" Anna said running after him.

Kristoff turned back to her with anger and hurt written across his face, "I can't believe you Anna, it's not like you. That's why it makes me even more mad. Now leave me alone!"

Kristoff wanted to call her names, but he grew up better than that. Even when he was livid. He was also taught never to put your hand on a woman, so what he thought was best was just to walk away.

"If you would just listen and hear me out-"

Kristoff turned around and faced her. "Enough, Anna! Leave me be and go back to your ratty boyfriend. I bet it was Hans wasn't it. Hans is the father of your child, isn't he? I've had enough so just GO!" He yelled.

Anna cowered away. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she had never heard him yell like that. She watched as he walked back to his car, too afraid to try and explain again.

She was all alone in the park, about to break down and cry. Elsa was working late until 9, when Anna was supposed to be home. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She found the name and clicked it.

The call was answered.

"_Hey, Anna. Is everything alright?"_

"No, would you mind picking me up? I'm at the town park."

"_Ok, I'm on my way_."

.

Anna saw a silver Jeep pull up by the curb. When Rapunzel saw the mascara running down Anna's cheeks, she got out of the Jeep and ran to Anna.

"What happened? Who hurt you? Why are you here on your own?" The brunette asked frantically, searched Anna for any injuries.

Anna sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Elsa's not home. C-can I come home with you?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. C'mon." Rapunzel led Anna to the Jeep.

.

The two entered Punzie's house. It was a nice quaint place with decorated walls. Rapunzel and Eugene chose to have these sun patterns along most of their walls and it was absolutely gorgeous.

Rapunzel had Anna sit down on the couch and right as they sat down, Anna jumped into her older cousin's arms. Rapunzel help her tight, rubbing her back softly. "What happened?"

"I-I told my b-boyfriend I was pregnant but he th-thought I ch-cheated. He left m-me in the park." Anna whimpered into the brunette's shoulder.

"What?" Rapunzel asked angrily. "I can't believe that jerk! What's his name? I'm going to bash his skull in that tiny brain of his with a frying pan-"

Anna whimpered loudly and clung to Rapunzel. Punzie put aside her anger and tended to her broken cousin. "It's ok. Shhhh. Everything is ok." Rapunzel kept rubbing the shaking girl's back and whispering soothing words.

5 minutes later, Anna was still crying but not as hard. Rapunzel had no problem with comforting her cousin, for as long as Anna needed. The two heard keys turn in the door and Eugene walked in the door. "Hey Blondie!" Then he saw the crying girl that Rapunzel was holding and his heart broke.

"What happened?" He asked walking over to the two.

"A douche bag broke up with her because she was pregnant," Rapunzel whispered for only her husband to hear. "Remember I told you about the whole thing yesterday with the pregnancy?"

"Yes, I do remember. Why are all of these men attacking a young girl, our cousin," he said in an angry whisper.

"I know. I want to beat em' all up with frying pans. The best weapon." Rapunzel had a faint smile on her lips.

Eugene smiled back but frowned again, hearing his cousin's sobbing and whimpering. "You going to be ok?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Anna nodded into Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel softly smiled, pitying the young girl. "It's going to be ok. You have so many people that love you. I love you, Eugene loves you, your sister loves you more than anything. Ignore that other douche bag that didn't even listen to you. I understand why you are upset though. It's completely understandable."

Anna nodded again, sobs subsiding slightly. "Do you wanna watch a movie and have hot coco?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna nodded again. Rapunzel looked up at her husband who was still standing by the two girls. Rapunzel didn't even have to ask, he was already making the hot coco. "Thank you, Eugene."

"No problem, Blondie." Eugene smiled earnestly.

.

Anna got situated in a better position to watch the movie, curled up with Rapunzel and Eugene sitting on the other side of Rapunzel. They all had hot coco on the coffee table, each taking a sip of theirs occasionally. They decided to watch the _Avengers._

Then Punzie heard her phone ringing. Elsa.

"Oh no I forgot to tell Elsa you were here." Punzie said.

Anna looked up at her with a sad expression. "No, no its ok, its not your fault," Punzie assured. "I'll be right back, just enjoy the movie."

Anna nodded and turned her attention back on the movie. Rapunzel got up and went to her room. She answered the call.

"Elsa, before you start flipping out, Anna is at my house."

Rapunzel could hear Elsa sigh a breath of relief. "_You scared me half to death. I was getting really worried. Why did she come to your house? Not that it's a bad thing or anything."_

Rapunzel sighed, "Apparently that boyfriend of hers dumped her when he found out she was pregnant."

"_WHAT?! I __**knew **__I couldn't trust that douche bag! I can't believe him!"_

"Yeah I'm still ticked at that guy! He just messed with a girl who is already broken!"

"_Exactly! That's so messed up! I'm going over to his house!"_

"Elsa, I know you are mad but I'm not sure if it's a good idea to go to his house."

"_Thank you so much for letting me know and I will be there to come pick Anna up soon. I got to go."_

"Elsa!-"

Call Ended.

_Oh no…_

**A/N: Wow. Ok so it wasn't really intense but insanely fluffy :D I hope you guys enjoyed this 4400 word chapter. Dang that's the longest chapter I've written to any of my stories. Please Review, nevertheless, and let me know how you like the story and it's progress! Thank you! Bye!**


End file.
